Daft
by Mafalda Hopkirk 21
Summary: Soon, Lily Evans will be checking into St. Mungos. Why? Because that pompous prat, Potter, was made Head Boy and, after seven long years, has finally succeeded in driving her daft.
1. Chapter 1

Mark My Words

Lily Evans strode across Platform 9 ¾ with a purposeful air. She pushed her cart with her parents following closely behind. Once through the barrier, she turned and beckoned for her parents to come. She saw a tall blonde with wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes conversing with her parents, and Lily quickened her pace. "Abby! Abigail Worthington!"

Abby turned and saw Lily, and shrieked, "Lily! Merlin, it's so good to see you!" She dropped her tote to embrace Lily.

Abigail Worthington, or Abby as she reminded people tirelessly, was an effervescent girl with a gregarious personality. Utterly captivating and charming, she could flirt worth a damn. Rarely, however, did she flirt. She did have a boyfriend, named Matt Clarkson. She was much more preoccupied with her studies and her best friends. She was remarkably bright and logical.

Lily turned back to her parents, but they were already talking with the Worthingtons. The two girls said goodbye to their parents, who wished them well for the fall term, and they left. Lily and Abby searched the pandemonium for their other best friend, Katie Wood. Well, her given name was Katherine, but anyone who attempted to call her that was hexed to Timbuktu. Lily and Abby had quickly learned this on their first train ride to Hogwarts, where the three girls met and became irrevocably attached. Her eyes scanning the crowd, Lily located Katie who was hugging her mother. As Katie dragged her trunk over, she spotted Lily and hurried over. "My goodness, Lily, Abby, it's been so bloody long. I missed you so much!"

"I know," agreed Abby, hugging Katie tightly. She pulled away, examining Katie's face, which was extremely tanned, no doubt from many hours playing Quidditch with her brothers, Alden and Colin. "Playing loads of Quidditch, of course?"

Katie grinned happily. "Of course. All the time. Except Colin has been driving me _mad_- he couldn't do the Wronski Feint and it took him twelve tries!"

Lily rolled her eyes fondly at her friend's obsessive adoration of Quidditch. Suddenly there was a loud sound, and they realized the Hogwarts Express was about to depart without them.

"Oh, _fuck_. Let's go before we don't get left here! Hurry!" shouted Katie, bounding towards an entrance. The others followed suit. They quickly found an empty compartment and settled into it.

Katie had dark brown hair and green eyes. Her straight hair became her. She was of a medium height with a thin, athletic body from years on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was a Chaser. Though she worshipped Quidditch, she was immensely intelligent and cunning. Her sharp wit and sardonic humor were refreshing – and bloody hilarious. She had caused Lily countless times to spit out Pumpkin juice because of something Katie had said. She also, rather unfortunately, caused Lily painful mortification with some of the … forthright comments she said. Another fitting word was 'rude'.

"So, Lily," Abby said slyly, "I see you've become Head Girl."

Lily smiled, laughing, before replying, "Yes, I suppose so. My parents were so excited – I mean, honestly, it's not _that _big of a deal."

Katie protested, "You're bonkers! Of course it is! It's wonderful. And who's Head Boy?"

Lily pondered this for a moment. "I'm not quite sure."

Abby shrugged. "Haven't got a clue."

Katie said, "Well, they'd better damn well be hot, Lils, because you get to _live _with them."

"Oh, come off it," said Lily, "don't be ridiculous. Speaking of which, I'm off because I'm almost late!"

"Lily, you're no fun! You know that means you're early! You're too bloody punctual!" Abby called after her.

She entered the Heads' compartment after leaving Abby and Katie in their usual compartment. She was, as usual, punctual. If she were bound and gagged – she might, _might_ admit that she was err – slightly – okay, compulsively punctual. It was a rather an … OCD-like tendency of hers. Unlike the Head Boy, it appeared, who was now a few minutes late. She played with her hair mindlessly, bored. Suddenly the door slid open and in entered … Potter.

"_Potter!?_" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes?" he retorted, smiling at her incredulity.

"What … what the _bloody hell _are you doing _here_?" she demanded, rising from her seat. Her gaze traveled from his hair, which he was, of course, running his hand through his unfailingly mussed-up locks to his face, with his chiseled jaw – err, no, his _hideous_ face, to his broad shoulders in a blue sweater, upon which sat his Head Boy badge. Lily looked at it, uncomprehendingly, until it hit her.

"NO!" she cried. "This can't be happening."

"Well, uh …" James trailed off nervously, "I'm afraid it has. Dumbledore, you see, has made me … Head Boy. And you, presumably, Head Girl. Not that that's surprising, in the slightest," he added quickly.

"But you're immature. And an insufferable prat. And _ugh,_" she groaned running her hand through her auburn hair, which the sunlight danced on, playing with the panoply of shades of red.

A flash of hurt passed over his handsome features, which he quickly masked with a pompous grin. "Nevertheless, Evans, will you go out with me?"

"You are so sodding _arrogant_. There is no chance that I –" she walked nearer to him "- will _ever_ go out with a megalomaniac like – " she pushed his arm angrily "- you."

She turned and stalked off towards the door, but before exiting, she whirled around and added, "Moreover, you moron, you'd better bloody well make an effort to be a decent Head Boy, or, _mark my words_ – I will report you to Dumbledore without hesitation and have you stripped of your title."

James winced as the compartment door shut. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his messy hair, once again. He decided to return to the Marauder's compartment where Remus was reading intently, Sirius was laying languidly on the seat, and Peter was staring confusedly at his candy bar. Why, James had no idea. Peter was well, Peter. And not quite the brightest person he'd ever come across.

Remus looked up and smiled brightly at James. "Right. So, Prongs, how'd it go? Was Lily … alright with the news?"

James grimaced and said, "As well as could be expected, I suppose. She's shocked, to say the least. Hopefully she'll accept it and won't massacre me by the time we arrive at Hogwarts."

Sirius grinned at this admission, and remarked casually, "You dolt. She won't just massacre you – she'll castrate you and then feed you to an Acromantula. She's utterly daft."

James glared at him. "Thanks, Padfoot, I appreciate your support."

"Ah well, mate, my pleasure." Sirius grinned cheekily.

"Anyway, I don't know what I'm going to do. This is our _last _year, and therefore, my last chance. I've got to get her to fancy me. I just don't know bloody how. I've tried _everything_, and nothing works," James said, a tad dejectedly.

"Prongs, you just need to go about it more … subtly, shall we say. You can't inundate her with demands that she date you. She thinks you're pulling her leg, mate. You need to show her you don't just want her for, well, a shag," Remus said sagely.

"You're absolutely right. I just hate that she won't give me the sodding time of day. It's been years. I'm running out of patience," he replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Mate, I'm sorry. I am. But, cheer up, you get to live with her now. Show her then."

"I'll give it a shot, I reckon. She'd better come around though, or I'll be barking mad." James shook his head.

Lily stalked furiously back to her compartment. She slammed the door shut behind her.

"That fucking idiot was _made Head Boy_!" she said furiously. She was incensed by this piece of news had been told to her. Dumbledore had some gumption, she thought angrily, to make such a moronic pathetic excuse for a human Head Boy. What had the world come to?

Katie gaped unattractively. "You're bloody joking."

Lily recoiled. "I wish to Merlin I was."

Abby flinched a bit. "You have to live with him, too. Shit, that's going to be bad."

Lily's face flushed a horrible shade of red and she put her head in her hands. "Fuck," she muttered, "I totally forgot about that."

Katie put her arm on Lily's shoulder. "Listen, you'll be fine. We'll be here for you this year. As for him, keep contact to a minimum. Just be businesslike, and fulfill your obligations. Otherwise you needn't socialize with him.

"Although, Lils, he isn't that bad. He's a bloody good Quidditch captain, and a decent bloke to be around. Damn funny too."

Abby interjected wryly, "Gorgeous, too."

Lily scowled. "He's a prat! He just makes me daft!"

In the very least, the selection for Head Girl and Head Boy would make for one interesting, if not tumultuous – or any other spade of unpleasant adjectives Lily could conceive of to describe this predicament – year.

The door opened suddenly, and the Trolley lady offered them sweets, which caused Katie to procure some galleons and spend the lot on chocolate frogs and other delectables. Katie then proceeded to eat all this candy with gusto while Lily and Abby looked on, horrified.

"Err… Katie?" Abby said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes?" she replied, her mouth stuffed.

"Must you eat like such a pig?"

"Abso_bloody_lutely," she answered, shoving more candy in.

Lily heaved a groan. "For God's sake, why must you eat like that? More importantly, why aren't you the size of a hippogriff?"

"Well, I have a penchant for sweets. So I eat them. Want one? They're delicious!" Katie exclaimed cheerfully.

Lily accepted one chocolate frog. "At least I'm not a pig," she said, unwrapping her sweet.

Abby scrunched her nose again, and declined. "I've lost my appetite," she proclaimed.

"So, Abby, my dear, how's Mark?" inquired Lily, munching on her chocolate frog.

"He's good. He was made Prefect for Ravenclaw for this year. Oh by the way, so was I." Abby grinned impishly.

"Merlin, Abby! That's ruddy amazing!" said Katie, gleefully. She threw her arm affectionately around Abby and embraced her.

"Now, Kats, when are –" began Abby.

"Oh, bloody hell!" cried Lily. "I'm late for patrols with _him._"

"Lily, don't be stupid. He's not _that _bad. It could've been worse. They could've picked … me!" said Katie.

"But he's horrid! A right twat. I can't stand him any longer. He's been torturing me _for years_! Now, after Dumbledore has evidently gone mental, I have to _live with him_. I repeat, for your edification, _live with him. _He's more arrogant than the rest of his friends combined and he's just an arse. Oh, Merlin, I have to go, see you two later!" Lily waved as she dashed out of the compartment and found Potter.

"Evans," he nodded.

"Potter," she muttered.

"Shall we, my dear?" he grabbed her arm.

"Get it through your thick head, _I am not your 'dear'._ Nor may you touch me!"

"Fine, Evans," he conceded, slightly coldly, "Let's just do this."

He sighed and led her out of the compartment. They completed their rounds in silence. Really awkward silence. _Oh bloody hell_, thought Lily. She darted apprehensive glances at him. His face was reserved, unreadable. Lily sighed and stared ahead.

Finally, the reached the Prefects' compartment where all the Prefects sat, biding their time. Lily plastered on a welcoming smile as she stood in front of them, James next to her. He smiled widely at the Prefects.

"Welcome everyone. I'm Lily Evans, the new Head Girl, and _this –_"

"Is James Potter, as you all know," James flashed a bright smile and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we're the new Heads, and we will be in charge of you. However, it's a joint duty to carry out all our obligations. Feel free to come to Potter or me with any concerns. We will now assign patrol schedules. Potter and I will take the remaining spots," Lily stated. _Unfortunately_, she added silently.

She pushed back her straight, long hair with her hand and she glanced at Potter to make sure he wasn't exploding the compartment or something just as likely. He was staring at her with an intense gaze. Lily suddenly felt caught off guard. She quickly ended eye contact with him and said to the Prefects, "Well, everyone, I believe we're finished. Next meeting will be communicated to you by your Heads of House. Thank you!"

She strode out of the compartment and headed to her own.

"Oh, _God_," she groaned once she sat down.

Abby said concernedly, "What happened?"

"Nothing _happened_. Well, I mean, it went smoothly. It's just _Potter._"

Abby said in a bored voice, "What did he do, Lils? What was so bad that he did?"

"He just was so _ugh_! He just kept _looking_ at me –"

"Looking? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, okay? He's just so bloody annoying. And egotistical."

Katie was playing with a strand of her hair as she said dryly, "Lily, listen to me. You've gone mental. You need to relax. Everything will be okay. I promise. I know it seems like the end of the world that Potter's been chosen as Head Boy, but it's not. It will be _fine._"

Lily looked like she was about to retort, before sighing and assenting, "Okay. I'll stop ranting."

Thereafter, they talked about their summers as the train approached Hogwarts. It couldn't be _that_ bad of a year, even if Potter was Head Boy. Could it?

Oh, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! I usually won't be able to update this quickly, but I had some free time – so here's chapter two! We're making progress with Lily and James =]. Enjoy!**

Lily entered the Great Hall, where tables were laden with myriad dishes whose aromas wafted through the air, tantalizing her nose. She sat down next to Abby and Katie, waving at Alice. The Marauders ambled in as though they had not a care in the world and had the audacity to sit _next to_ Lily. James grinned at her amicably and she glared back in equal parts contempt and disgust. Why couldn't Remus sit next to her? He was a dear friend of hers, and well, the most normal of the Marauders. He studied, was kind, and not a pompous git. Lily sighed miserably and managed to smile in greeting at Remus. Sirius threw his arm around Abby, whom he was sitting next to, and she scowled darkly and shrugged his arm off.

"So, Lily, m'dear, how've you been since you last saw me?" James inquired, flashing her a handsome grin.

Lily glared at him menacingly and she said irately, "Listen here, _Potter_, I am not your 'dear', _for the last time._ I don't know what compelled you to sit next to me, but you should know I do not appreciate it and no, before you ask, _I will not go out with you._"

She tore at a dinner role furiously.

As James opened his mouth to rejoin, Dumbledore cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. "Welcome, everyone! I wanted to greet everyone with a pithy speech. This year should be a marvelous year, but in order for it to be so –" here his eyes twinkled mischievously at the Marauders "- Mr. Filch wishes for me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, indeed, forbidden, as its name suggests. Moreover, he has added to the list of Banned Items. Other than that, I am sure you are all famished, so dig in!" With a wide sweeping gesture of his arm, he smiled and sat down.

Lily started to talk with Remus about upcoming Prefect duties, ignoring James completely. Sirius and Peter were planning the prank for their first day back. Katie was discussing Quidditch plays with the Quidditch captain of this year, James. As the feast wound down, McGonagall beckoned for Lily and James to follow her. Lily sighed resignedly and went after James. They arrived at her office. Lily sat in a chair, trying to scooch as far away from James as she could. McGonagall noticed this and groaned inwardly.

"Well, Evans, Potter, you, I'm sure, appreciate the gravity of the responsibility that comes with the position bestowed upon you. It is a great honor and I expect you both to treat it as such. As we are all aware of your _relationship_ –" here she glanced pointedly at the two Seventh years "- I expect you to set aside your differences and behave maturely to fulfill the obligations of your job. _You must cooperate. _Am I unequivocal?" she said.

Lily gave a tight smile, and with a glare at James, said, "Quite, Professor. I understand completely."

"Very well. Potter, you comprehend my sentiments?"

"Yes, Professor," James said, wearily.

"Excellent. Now if you will, follow me. I will show you to the Heads' dormitories."

She swiftly exited her office, Lily and James in tow. She led them to a portrait of a woman sampling a fruit from a cornucopia and said, "Tabula rasa."

Lily groaned slightly, as that meant 'blank slate' in Latin. How ironically fitting for their situation. Except that Lily was determined to keep herself as distanced from Potter as she possibly could.

McGonagall led them into a Common Room remarkably similar to that of Gryffindor tower. Lily marveled at its splendor and smiled. To the right, she saw a door with her name engraved upon it, and opposite that one with James' name. She saw a door in the middle, which presumably was the bathroom. She entered her room and saw a spacious bed with a luxurious, inviting comforter on it, and she suddenly wished she could lie down and sleep. There were also a desk, dresser, and very large closet, which Abby would love. Lily smiled fondly.

James was equally enthralled with his room. It was decorated with the same amenities as Lily's, but was blue. His trunk was already unpacked and on his desk sat photos of him and his family, and the Marauders.

He laid down on his bed, in perfect contentment, until a noise at his door made him jerk his head up and see Lily Evans striding through his doorway, looking at his room.

"Evans! What are you doing here?" he said in utter bemusement. "Finally here to admit you fancy me and want to shag?"

Lily's face contorted in disgust. "Potter! You are utterly despicable and I _abhor _you, you prick! I merely wanted to see your room, and perhaps be _civil_, but you seem incapable of anything except behaving terribly," she spat.

With a final contemptuous glare, she turned and stalked out of the room.

James winced and thought, _well, that could've gone better. Bloody hell. Maybe I really _am _a prick._

Lily, muttering furiously, readied herself for bed and got into bed for a sleepless night of silent ranting about Potter. She tried to read her favorite book, _Sense and Sensibility_, but she ended up slamming it shut in a fit of rage and throwing it against the wall, which it smacked with a resounding _thwack_ because all she saw written on the page were the words, over and over, _Potter, Potter, Potter._

She sat up and put her hair in a messy bun, then turned on her side, yanking the comforter with her angrily.

The next day, a cantankerous Lily was late for breakfast after hurriedly showering and dressing. She plonked herself down on a bench and grumpily grabbed a role. Abby looked a bit apprehensively as Lily mumbled incoherent phrases that sounded suspiciously like "Potter will die … bloody castrate the wanker … what an utter _idiot…_"

Abby interrupted these rather disturbing thoughts by saying nervously, "Er, Lily, are you quite alright?"

Lily looked mutinous. "No! I am not. That _thing _tried to come onto me. AGAIN!"

Katie was shoveling food into her mouth at an alarming rate. She stopped momentarily to say, "You're joking! He's so sodding stupid."

"No! The audacity of _him_ is ridiculous, and frankly, unacceptable. If only Potter would just …"

"If I would what, Evans? Date you? Gladly."

Lily's eyes flashed with barely concealed fury. "You stupid, blathering idiot. Just shut up. Shut your ruddy mouth. I've had _enough._" With that, she slapped him.

He grimaced, but looked undeterred. His brilliantly hazel eyes sparkled behind his wire-rimmed spectacles, and he ran a hand through his hair.

Sirius, meanwhile, gorgeous as ever, sat next to Katie. "Cheers, mate. We've Quidditch today!"

Katie grinned manically and said, "Right you are. Haven't played in two days!"

He laughed appreciatively and clapped her on the back.

Abby rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Her wavy locks were pulled back by a headband, and a fistful of pearls was knotted into a necklace over her uniform. Stylish, she was. Always managed to look chic.

Remus, trying to pacify Lily, said, "So, Lily, you … excited for NEWT Potions?"

Lily immediately calmed a bit. "Well, not quite excited. But it'll be loads better than last year. At least we get to do that independent project with a partner. I _do _hope we're partnered again!"

At this prospect, Lily looked much more cheerful.

McGonagall passed by their part of the table and handed them their schedules. With a gleeful look, James realized he had the same schedule as Lily save for Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

Sirius said through a mouthful, "Oi, we're going to be late! Let's get to Slughorn."

The six swiftly left the Great Hall and trudged to Slughorn's dungeon for Potions.

Slughorn had a jolly smile on his face, his velvet vest stretching over his vast stomach, which bounced merrily as he chortled. "Oho! Lily Evans! There you are! My prize students. And you, of course, Black, Potter. Remus! What a pleasure. As you, Ms. Worthington. Oho! And you, Miss … Hollyoak?" he looked questioningly at Katie.

"Wood, Professor. Name's Katie Wood." She smiled tightly and followed Katie to their usual seats.

"Welcome, my precious NEWT students!" cried Slughorn jovially. "Now, this will be a demanding course but I am sure you will all succeed if you try. Now, I will pair you for your fall term project! Jolly good!"

Lily rolled her eyes at Katie, who gave a pained look in return.

"So, my dears, it will be … Wood, and Lupin! Worthington and Abbott. Black and Pettigrew. Snape and Malfoy. _Miss _Black and Lestrange. Potter and Evans. Goodwin and Williams!"

Lily put her head in her hands in despair. She was WITH POTTER. Again. Merlin, someone might as well call St. Mungo's now. She was going to go mental. Why did this happen to her? Repeatedly, no less. She was a good person. She was studious and kind. She abided by the rules! She didn't skive off like Potter! She wasn't a bloody idiot. She didn't deserve this. Dumbledore was mental, that's what.

James was grinning widely with a smug expression on his devastatingly handsome face. His black hair was messy, as per usual. Black even slapped him on the back in congratulations. Oh, God.

He ambled over to where Lily sat, and said with a smirk, "So Evans, we meet again. Unable to resist me yet?"

"Shove off, Potter."

"Well, I can't exactly do that, Evans. We are partners," he pointed out, gleefully.

_Oh fuck me,_ Lily thought bitterly.

"Whatever, Potter. Just don't talk to me."

James leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad, muscled chest. James was, to put it simply and succinctly, hot. By any standards. Quidditch had done him wonders – he had a lean, sculpted body that most blokes would kill for. His hair was messy, but in a sexy way. His face was well-defined, with a strong, masculine jaw. He was also blessed with a spectacularly tall figure. If there were anything that Lily would admit about James, it was that he was attractive. He was also so bloody _effortlessly_ brilliant. He got just as high marks as Lily did. The difference was that Lily tried. He was also immensely popular – legions of girls drooled after him, and he seemed to be friends with everyone. His charm was ostensibly far-reaching and effective.

On everyone but Lily.

Who, unfortunately, happened to be the one girl James wanted. Lily knew she was pretty. She had brilliant green eyes, was fair-skinned, had long, straight auburn hair and a fairly tall, immensely lean, lithe figure. Despite this, she did not for the life of her understand James' adulation of her. Because she rejected him, she knew he only yearned for her because she was unattainable to him. And this fact probably killed his ego, she realized wryly. Well, better for her. She was the only one who wouldn't answer his every beck and call – for a shag, most likely.

Lily sighed disgustedly and turned her attention back to Slughorn.

"So, my dears, you must select a Potion that is your favorite, research it, brew it, and then demonstrate to the class how to create it. You have the fall term, until the holidays! Good luck," Slughorn announced happily.

There was a collective groan at this pronouncement and the group of surly teens turned to their partners to discuss this project.

Lily opened her textbook and began to peruse the text for possible potions. Lily decided she wasn't even going to consult James. If he were immature enough to behave like a prat, then she'd treat him like one.

"So, Evans, see any potions?" James said lazily, flicking scraps of parchment on the floor.

"No, Potter, but when I find one, I will alert you. Because you choose to be a berk, I will be making all these decisions. So leave me the hell alone!" she responded with a glower.

"Relax, Evans, we have the entire term! You don't need to go daft already."

"Well, I, unlike you, actually have to work for grades. I don't magically procure O's!"

"Why not Felix Felixis? I mean, Slughorn ruddy loves the thing – I can see why – but it's guaranteed to get us a good grade."

Lily stared at him, miffed that he had suggested something good without even _opening a book._

She acquiesced, "Okay. Fine, we can use that."

"So we're done then," he said briskly, "now we can focus on Head duties. Thursday evening we patrol, correct?"

She looked astonished that he remembered and that she had blanked out. God, why was he so intelligent!?

"Oh yes! I completely forgot. We patrol … together," she said after a pause.

He eyed her up suggestively and said, "That will be fun, now, won't it, Evans?"

He smirked pompously and Lily glared in response.

It would be … fun …

**A/N: I would love to hear what you think – please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys! Here's chapter three! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, but I would love to see some reviews. This story has received a ton of hits, but only one review. So please remember to review! Onto the chapter – enjoy!**

**A Truce, of Sorts**

Thursday rolled around quickly, and classes went by even more rapidly. After dinner, Lily went back to her Heads' Common Room to read for a while and relax before patrolling. With Potter. Oh, joy.

She was _not _ looking forward to this. In fact, she'd been dreading it all week. With a sinking feeling, she realized she only had fifteen minutes until she had to meet the blasted pinhead she was patrolling with. She decided to change into some more comfortable clothing so she dashed into her room and divested herself of her uniform. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, flats, a tank, and a sweater that she cinched around her waist as she rushed out of her room.

James was leaning against the entrance to the Common Room, in his uniform, with the tie loosely slung around his neck, and the sleeves rolled up. If it were anyone else, he'd be dead sexy. But it was James, so enough said.

He smiled at Lily warmly, and she nodded coldly in return.

There was an awkward silence as James fell into stride beside Lily. He glanced at her furtively. She had a stony expression on her elegant features. She stared straight ahead, evidently deep in thought. James had never seen her look more beautiful. The jeans emphasized her endlessly long, lean legs, and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her. He had to clench his hands to stop himself from pushing her up against the stone wall and snogging the living daylights out of her.

Meanwhile, Lily was planning how she could murder James but not be caught red handed. He was such a prick. Dumbledore must've been taking the piss when he appointed him as Head Boy. This was all a bloody joke, wasn't it?

Occasionally, she darted incensed glares at him. The more she thought about her dilemma, the surlier she became.

If only she were stupid, or irresponsible, or ass-ugly, or any combination thereof, James wouldn't go after her. Well, she could wish, couldn't she?

In a perfect world, James would be … dead. Or at least incredibly dimwitted and hideous and have a smattering of warts on his face. Alas, it was not to be. Right now would be a lovely time for some felix felixis, and maybe all her wildest dreams would come true! _Bugger_, thought Lily tetchily.

"Right. So Evans, how was … your day?" he asked, rather awkwardly.

"Fine," she answered curtly.

Silence. A great big silence stretched out. An _awkward_ silence. Well, that was just great.

"So, are you, um, excited for … Potions?" he said, lamely.

"No," again came a short response.

Yet again, a pregnant pause enused. Wonderful.

Was it him, or was she ignoring him?

"Well, er, you must be pleased with being chosen as Head Girl! Quite the accomplishment!" he said with brio, trying to be friendly.

"Quite," replied Lily, laconically.

Okay, something was evidently wrong. He was getting increasingly frustrated and angry with her indifference to him.

"Evans, no one's around. Fancy a snog?" he said suggestively, trying to get a rise out of her. A reaction, of any sort. Just _something._

She glared at him and remained silent. This was quite weird. She didn't yell at him, or threaten to murder him, or anything.

There was a tense silence that followed. James gave up in his futile attempts to talk to Lily. Suddenly, they happened upon … a couple, who were snogging as if their lives depended on it. Lovely. He would give anything for that to be Lily and him.

"You two!" Lily cried angrily. "Stop it! Detention, Roy, and Abbott. Back to your dormitories _immediately._"

Without a word, they sheepishly made their way back to their respective towers.

Lily and James continued on their patrols and silence stretched as vast as an ocean.

James decided to try his luck again. "Evans, did you have a good –"

"Shut it, Potter," she snapped.

"Evans, would you stop behaving so crossly with me? Look, I know I'm not your … favorite person, but you could at least be civil! We need to work together this year. We even live together," he said, reasonably. "We have to set an example for the Prefects. We can't always be rowing."

Lily looked appraisingly at him and his little monologue. "Yes, I agree," she said slowly.

"Brilliant. We need to … come to a truce, yeah? If you can be civil and, er, nice, then I promise I won't act lecherously or ask you out or any of that. And I'll be… responsible. Look, Evans, you may not believe me, but I do take this Heads' stuff seriously."

Lily raised her eyebrow at this, but said nothing. After a moment, she said hesitantly, "Really?"

James looked immensely relieved. "Yes, really."

"Okay."

James grinned happily and grabbed her on the arm. "Brilliant, Evans."

He quickly dropped her arm and said, "Oh, sorry."

Lily cracked a small smile. "It's quite all right, Potter."

Lily saw they had just arrived at the tower. They entered and stood for a moment in the Common Room, before James said, "Right. Well, I'm headed to bed. Early Quidditch practice. Goodnight, Evans."

"Goodnight, Potter."

___________________________________________

The next Monday, after a particularly grueling day of classes, Lily entered her Common Room, exhausted, and plopped down onto a couch. She figured she would relax for a while reading by the fire, which was crackling and the flames danced merrily, casting a luminescent glow over the room. Lily gave a contented sigh and opened her book.

Suddenly there was a commotion and Lily's mood plummeted as she heard the boisterous voices of the Marauders.

"Oi, Prongs, Evans is here!" announced Sirius, sending Lily a grin.

"Evans, fancy seeing you here," said James, not too brightly.

"You great idiot, Potter, I live here." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Right you are, Evans."

Remus said politely, "So, Lily, how's your day been?"

"Rather exhausting, actually. NEWT work is so time consuming."

Remus nodded in accord when a loud sound emitted from the doorway.

"LILY!" Katie's voice cried jubilantly.

Lily whirled her head around. "Katie. And Abby!" She grinned.

"Hey, Lils, how's it going?" Abby's eyes took in the Marauders. "Ah, I see." She nodded at the Marauders.

Sirius smirked and said, "So, Worthington, how's Clarkson?"

Abby folded her arms over her chest and replied tersely, "Well, Black."

"We will be kicking his arse at the next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw."

"Fuck off, Black."

Sirius glared at her. She stared equally contemptuously at him, her posture rigid and challenging. Katie observed this exchange warily, before clapping her hands together with a conciliatory smile. "Okay, you lot, cut it out. We have much more important things to discuss – like training for our first Quidditch math which is _in three weeks._ I repeat, _three weeks._ And how much practice do we have? One measly practice. A week back, and all we have is one sodding practice. So I suggest we put our time to more worthy pursuits – like _Quidditch, _which is obviously, the most important thing in life."

Lily watched this tirade bemusedly, and exchanged looks with Abby, who was trying to suppress a grin.

"Er, Katie," said Remus tentatively, "We do have NEWTs… and things called lives. Not all of us spend our time living and breathing Quidditch."

Katie considered this for a moment before saying slyly, "Aye, but Remus, it's not that for you. No one is quite that boring. You must mean shagging."

"Well, no," Remus responded, flabbergasted. Katie winked before punching him jovially on the arm.

"I was just taking the piss, Remus. Although you really _should_ get on it. Literally, in fact."

Sirius smiled broadly before saying emphatically, "I agree wholeheartedly with Katie here.

James, meanwhile, had been viewing this conversation from his position leaning casually against the mantle with his arms crossed and a wry smile on his face. "Remus, m'boy, you really do need to get out more."

Sirius assented, "That you do, Moony, and I will undertake this task for your benefit."

"Thanks," said Remus sarcastically. "I appreciate it."

Lily was laughing silently on the couch and she glanced up to see James staring at her. _Again? _Why, oh _why_, did he always have to torture her? Lily immediately sobered up and scowled slightly, but under her veneer of dislike, she felt a twinge of disconcert under his intense gaze.

Over the next week, Lily constantly found herself remembering James' intent look and found the he seemed oddly … sincere. But, Lily reasoned, it must've been a trick of the eyes. After all, it was _Potter_ here. Everything he did was not genuine and a game. He wanted her for the thrill of the chase. With this in mind, Lily felt remarkably comforted.

That Friday, Lily decided to go spend some time with Katie and Abby in the Gryffindor girls' dormitories for old times' sake. Lily smiled fondly at memories of her life here over the past six years as she walked up the stairs to the dormitories. "Kats! Abby!" she exclaimed happily as she saw them. She wrapped her arms around the both of them and embraced them tightly.

"How _was _your day? Mine was absolutely wonderful! _No work. _And Mum wrote me saying that I'll be staying here for the Holidays' but you lot will be here so it'll be fabulous," she gushed.

Abby smiled affectionately at Lily's outburst, and said, "Yes, Lils, we are. It'll be fantastic, yeah?"

Katie nodded, smiling. "So, how's Mark, Abby?"

"He's good, I suppose. He's excited for us to have Hogsmeade, which isn't for a while this year actually, so we can spend the day together. With all this NEWT work, we haven't had much time to be together, but that will be nice. Otherwise, we've been doing well and the other day we were in this broom closet, near the Transfiguration room, you know? Anyway, we had this _amazing _snog and we …"

"Okay, Abby, we really _don't _need to hear about the gruesome details of your latest shag. But that's great. If only there were more selection around here … and Potter were dead …" Lily trailed off wistfully. "Maybe _I'd _finally get a new boyfriend."

You see, Lily had had a series of boyfriends in the past, all of whom usually lasted about four or five months. Starting in Fourth Year, with Bryce Newton, and most recently Nathaniel Bright last year, the dating went well until some clash ended things abruptly. Lily had broken up with Nathaniel at the end of Sixth Year because of a disagreement over his commitment issues and well … James Potter. Potter was another catalyst for the destruction of Lily's relationships – seeing as he fancied her, he made every effort to subvert the success' of Lily's relationships, usually with a well-placed prank or two, and plenty of threats for good measure. Lily glowered at this rumination.

"Yes, well, Lils, there's plenty of fish in the sea. I wouldn't worry."

"The same does not apply, I'm afraid," butted in Katie smoothly, "for Quidditch agents. There are so few and so many prospective players. That's _why_ I need to do my bloody best and get one."

"Katie! I'm sure you will. You're the best on the team, for fuck's sake!" cried Abby.

Katie smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I suppose."

Katie recommenced playing with her hair while trying to work out Quidditch plays to help out James. She fiddled with her hair as she puzzled over a particularly difficult scheme.

Abby was flipping through a fashion magazine, marking the outfits she would send off for – she always felt she needed to be at the height of fashion. She was currently garbed in sweatpants and a tank, with her hair swept up in a messy bun.

Lily was lounging across the bottom of Abby's bed on her side, her head propped up by her arm. She suddenly said, "Oh, I completely forgot to tell you! I've come to a truce, of sorts, with Potter."

Katie smiled and nodded happily, "Aye, James told me. Pleased, he was."

Abby, however, was gaping bewilderedly at Lily. "You're joking."

Lily shrugged, playing with a thread in the comforter. "I'm afraid not. It was his idea, actually. It turns out not to be such a bad one. I mean, it _does _make sense that we have to get along for all this Heads' business and stuff. So I agreed. We're going to be civil to one another."

Abby took this in, discerning Lily's facial expressions as she spoke, "Well, I reckon it's a decent thought. You mind as well try to live together without biting each other's head's off."

Lily smiled in agreement. "Yeah, I agree."

"If only Black were so sensible…" Abby said, glowering. "He's so bloody rude."

"Well, that's why he's the Beater on the team, for goodness' sake!" retorted Katie cheekily. "Now, _Remus_, on the other hand, he's hot, but also a nice bloke."

Lily looked appraisingly at her friend. "Kats, do you … fancy Remus?"

Katie bit her lip for a moment, thinking. "No, I don't. It's just been too _long_ since I had a snog, and Remus is attractive as hell, so …"

Abby supplied, "You're having a nice flirt?"

"_Exactly_!" Katie said.

Abby winked, "Nothing like a good flirt, I must say."

She added insolently, "Go easy on the references to his … male bits, would you? He's a bit shy."

Katie smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Katie, be nice," chided Lily. "Go easy on the poor bloke. He won't know what hit him."

Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Maybe, aye. You're no fun."

Lily glanced at her wristwatch, and realized it was one in the morning. "Shit! It's one. I'd better get back."

She waved as she left and walked back quietly to the Heads' tower. After mumbling the password, she went in and was shocked to find James, sitting on the couch… doing work?

Well, that was a shock.

He looked up and saw her looking at him perplexedly. He inwardly grinned as he realized it might be an odd sight seeing him working. He smiled at Lily and greeted her: "Hey, Evans. Late, isn't it?"

Lily was broken out of her stupor and she nodded dumbly. "Yes it is. I was with er, the girls. Back in Gryffindor tower."

"Brilliant. I was just having a quiet night tonight, you know? Decided to get some work done since Sirius had a date at the Three Broomsticks with some girl named Elsie, and Remus and Peter were in the Kitchens getting some food."

"Sounds lovely. Unfortunately, I'm about to collapse, so I'm going to head to bed. Night, Potter."

"Likewise, Evans. See you tomorrow." James smiled and continued his work as she went up to bed and collapse without another thought.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter three for ya. Hope you liked it. Now, if you would please review, that would be great. Haha. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Here's chapter four. Hope you guys like it, and please review! =]**

**~Mafalda **

It happened on Tuesday, October 3rd, at 7:57 in the evening. Lily was _very _late with her schedule. She had become engrossed in her newest novel, until she realized that she had exactly twenty minutes until patrolling with James and she desperately needed to shower, after having gone for a run. So she swiftly entered the bathroom, peeled off her sweatpants and tank, followed by her sports bra and knickers. She jumped into the shower, enjoying the scalding heat of the water beating down on her back. She quickly showered and got out, wrapping herself in a fluffy, white towel as she did so. She brushed her hair and dried it with a drying spell, piling it on top of her head into a messy bun because she was so time-pressed. Pulling on her jeans, she looked down to reach for her bra, and realized _she had left it in her bedroom._

Oh, _fuck. _

Now she would have to tiptoe across the common room in just her towel covering her top half and maybe her prayers would be answered that he wouldn't be in the Common Room to gawk at her. She could stealthily slip out of the bathroom, across the Common Room, and then to her room. Right. That was the plan. Merlin, she desperately hoped James was still at Quidditch practice …

Yet, before she could execute this brilliant plan of hers, or even make it out of the bathroom, the door to the bathroom opened and Lily, startled at the sound, dropped her towel while turning around and came face to face with a very astonished, very sweaty, James Potter. And she was _topless. _

As this disturbing fact of their unfortunate predicament sank in, Lily's mind began chanting _fuck, bloody fuck, fuck. _Meanwhile, James stood in utter shock, unmoving, with his eyes riveted on a place south of Lily's head. He was so stunned that he didn't know what to do. Once she realized he could see her, she quickly folded her arms over her chest and turned around.

At this movement, James became aware and was taken out of his trance. He started muttering incoherent things. "Evans … I'm so sorry … bloody _hell _… didn't mean, had no idea … I would never have come … thought it was empty …"

Lily, having gathered her dirty workout apparel, and wrapped with a towel securely around her, gave him a mortified look, and pushed past him, without saying a word. Her face was a brilliant shade of red, and she was blushing terribly. She strode silently and swiftly to her room, before slamming the door and dropping her clothing unceremoniously onto the floor. She sank down against the door and ran a hand through her hair. Her mind could barely comprehend the disaster that had just occurred. Thoughts were racing through her head, many of which sounded like _Why me? What did I deserve to do this? He's probably going to gloat about this now to _everyone. _Bloody hell. It's going to be so awkward. _Lily groaned in humiliation, and unhappily dragged herself to her feet. She still had the stupid patrol with him. God, it couldn't get _any _worse.

She pulled on a bra and a tank hastily, and a sweater. She folded her arms protectively over her chest. She sat down and breathed meditatively for a second – otherwise she might go crazy. She _couldn't _believe this happened to her.

In the meantime, James was still speechless and dazed by what had just transpired. He, _James Potter_, had just seen _Lily Evans' _breasts. He felt his trousers become uncomfortable in certain places just at the memory. He quickly banished the thought from his mind, albeit with considerable difficulty. _Fuck_, he thought torpidly.

He slowly made his way to his room, where he dumped his Quidditch paraphernalia and still baffled by the whole ordeal, he had overlooked the fact that he was still in a sweaty, smelly Quidditch kit and that he needed to change. He had patrol with Lily! With a sudden alacrity, he stripped off his filthy uniform and put on a sweater and some jeans. He then quickly made his way back to the Common Room, where Lily, curiously, had yet to appear.

He heard her door creak open slowly, and with her eyes avoiding his, she made her way to the doorway of the Common Room. It suddenly dawned upon him that this must be incredibly awkward for Lily; if it was so discomfiting for him, it would be a hundredfold more so for her. He gave her the slightest of smiles before saying, "Ready there, Evans?"

Without meeting his eye, she nodded mutely, her cheeks still flushed.

Noticing her silence, he said, kindly, "Right. So, shall we?" He opened the door for her, and she swept out of the room without a backward glance. He trailed after her, hoping she would initiate some sort of conversation. Anything, really. To break the silence. These wishes were fruitless. She looked straight ahead, with a neutral expression on her striking features. She did not look at him, did not acknowledge him; the only sign that something that occurred between them was the light pink that tinged her cheeks.

He decided to bridge the palpably awkward tension in the room; he wanted to set her at ease. This wouldn't do for her to be perpetually embarrassed around him. They had to be together the rest of the year, for Merlin's sake! As much as he wanted to pin her up against the wall, and have his wicked way with her, or make lewd comments or ask her out or anything else that would make him look like a licentious prat, he wanted her to be comfortable around him. Even more so, he wanted her to trust him. This was because his attraction to her extended beyond the merely physical. That wasn't to say he didn't want to snog her furiously; he found her beautiful. In fact, this was what set the ball rolling, so to speak. But the more he got to know about her: her personality, her friends, her likes and dislikes, the more he became enamored with her. To be completely honest, he would hazard a guess that if she gave him the time of day, he would eventually fall in love with her. Thus was the extent of his feelings for her.

With these ponderings, James made a decision. He would speak until she was comfortable. It might not be that tonight she was able to let go of the incident; however, God knew he was persistent, and so he would try.

"So, Evans, we should discuss this Potions project, yeah?" he asked, hoping to prod her into conversing with him.

She met his eye briefly before looking away. She nodded slowly, "Yes, I suppose."

He smiled warmly. "Brilliant! Did you hear that Sirius and his partner have chosen Amortentia as their potion? That's such rubbish, in my opinion. Such a common one to pick. Someone does it every year."

Lily gave him a look, and he thought he saw the smallest flash of amusement pass through her wide green eyes. _Progress_, he thought triumphantly.

This was how the entire patrol went – he would engage in some sort of conversation, and she would reply in minimal words or gestures. It might have seemed one-sided, if not that James knew he was making progress with her, if not at a funereal pace.

The next day in Potions, Lily was still embarrassed. There was no word that adequately conveyed the depth of her mortification. She was indescribably and immeasurably discomfited. She sat next to James silently, only sending notes back to Abby and Katie, who noticed something was wrong with the Head Girl. Slughorn even seemed to realize something was amiss, for Lily did not make her usual bevy of contributions in class. She sat quietly, taking notes, her mind wandering, replaying the incident over and over until her head hurt.

She steadfastly ignored James and the Marauders, even Remus, whom she barely spoke to. She exclusively talked with Abby and Katie, and no one else. She did her work as usual, but her mind seemed to be on vacation, off in her own little world. At the Prefects' meeting Wednesday evening Lily sat mutely while James took the reigns and led everyone and the meeting seamlessly. She was surprised at his newfound maturity and sense of responsibility. He seemed to have turned a new leaf. Lily sat at the meeting in utter silence, and the Prefects looked at her questioningly; usually she was brimming with authority and vivacity. Her unyieldingly stoic behavior did not go unnoticed by Katie and Abby.

Finally, Thursday at lunch they pulled her aside and they dragged her upstairs to discuss what was wrong with Lily.

"Okay, spill. Something's up. And I suspect it has to do with James," said Katie as soon as the reached the Common Room, lunch in their hands.

Lily twirled a lock of hair around her finger before sighing heavily and looking into Katie and Abby's apprehensive faces. "Well, yes, something rather … mortifying … happened."

Abby prompted gently, "And what happened?"

"Well, it does involve Potter, yes. It was right before patrolling on Tuesday. I was in the bathroom after I took a shower, and well … erm, I forgot a bra and had a towel wrapped around me. He must've thought the bathroom was empty, but he basically barged in and saw me … topless, because I dropped my towel in shock when he came in. I don't think he did it on purpose, because he was just as astonished as I was." Lily looked sheepish.

Abby's jaw dropped. "Oh, _God._ That's terrible, Lils."

Katie had a glimmer in her eye, as she said, "Well, at least you two _finally _have some action going on …"

Abby hit Katie on the arm. "Shut up, Kats! Now is _not _the time for that rubbish. Can't you see Lily's so embarrassed?"

Katie looked shamefaced for a moment, before mumbling, "Sorry, Lils. Couldn't help it."

Lily smiled in mock irritation and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well anyway, I've been avoiding him _all week._ I can't muster the courage to face him, let alone speak to him. I can barely _look_ at him, for fuck's sake!"

Abby smiled sympathetically, "Well, darling, it's quite alright. It's not like James hasn't seen anything like that before, and I'm sure he was in ecstasy anyway. Although I think he's just as embarrassed as you are, because he actually _likes you – _don't argue, Lils, I've been watching him, and I genuinely thinks he does. So it's awkward for him too."

Lily took this in, and realized it had never occurred to her that James might find this discomfiting too; she had assumed that he would be gloating and arrogant and his usual shitty self. Suddenly Lily recalled how he had attempted to talk with her all week long, and though she had mainly ignored his efforts, he clearly _tried. _She had to give him that.

Katie said cautiously, "Maybe, Lily, you should try … talking to him about this?"

Lily gave Katie a look. "You're bloody joking, right? I can barely _look _at him, let alone speak to him!"

Katie bit her lip in thought. "Well, okay, I can see that. But still, you'll have to get over this awkwardness, because you still live with him."

Katie had Lily there. That was a good point. "Yes, I know," Lily said tiredly. "Something has to happen. Just not yet. I'm not ready to speak too him. I'm still so mortified."

"Okay, Lils, but soon. Don't let it fester."

"I won't –"

"Yes, you will. I know you well." Katie gave her a knowing look.

Lily looked surly. "Fine, I will."

Abby patted her on the back. "I promise, it'll be fine. Everything will turn out fine. Just let it blow over, and it will."

Lily smiled. She felt slightly more reassured by this talk.

Abby appraised her friend to make sure she was okay, but as she seemed to be fine, she thought it was appropriate to suggest that they skive off the rest of the day and go to Hogsmeade. They didn't have any classes this afternoon, auspiciously. Abby met Katie's eyes with a purposeful look, and Katie seemed to understand what Abby was thinking because she nodded fervently.

"Okay, that's it, Lils. We're leaving. Get your jacket." Katie pulled Lily by the arm.

Lily looked puzzled. "Where? We should be doing our work. It's a Thursday!"

"To Hogsmeade, you idiot. We're skiving the rest of the day. We all need some fun. I don't know why they haven't scheduled a Hosgmeade day yet, but we damn well need one. So we're going to take one. Let's go."

Abby added, "We only have free periods the rest of the day, anyhow. It's not like we've anything better to do."

Lily didn't need more convincing. "Let's go already!" Katie and Abby grinned at each other and pulled Lily toward the passage to Hosmeade. It was time for a Girl's Day Out. These occasions were warranted when one of the girls was distressed, exceedingly happy, or just for the hell of it. Today, they needed to just get out and have fun. They basically entailed the girls going to the Three Broomsticks, throwing back some Butterbeers (or, Firewhiskey, depending on the circumstances), and then serious shopping. Shopping was the girls' favorite pastime and they enjoyed it thoroughly. They made their way to the passageway and crawled through, taking care to not hit their heads on the low ceiling. They ended up in the cellar of Honeydukes'. Thereafter, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks, laughing merrily.

"Wotcher, Madam Rosmerta. Three Butterbeers, if you please, and keep 'em coming!" Abby said elatedly.

Madam Rosmerta's eyes twinkled kindly and she said, "Bottoms up, girls!"

She brought them their drinks and the girls started sipping them.

"Don't you just _love _the fall?" sighed Katie, contentedly. "It's so beautiful. And it's prime Quidditch weather!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You and Quidditch. You never stop. You're so obsessed. It's quite amusing, really."

"Well, I _am _a Wood, after all."

"Indeed you are," said Abby, laughing.

"As an Evans, I find shopping to be the best," said Lily wickedly with a glint in her eye. Abby was pleased to see this – this was the happiest Lily had been all week, and this was the perfect way to remedy Lily's foul mood.

"As do I. Worthingtons always love running round the shops," agreed Abby, laughing.

"I see when I'm beat," Katie said, chortling. "Well, let's head on out then. And, what's that aphorism? 'Shop till we drop.'"

"Right you are, my dear," Lily laughed.

They paid for their drinks and headed out into the brisk October afternoon. The leaves were falling, all brilliant shades of deep reds, oranges, and yellows. It was truly, breathtakingly exquisite. Replete with fluffy white clouds, the sky was a deep blue and the air was crisp and fresh. It was a beautiful day.

The first stop was Tottingham's – a glamorous clothing shop that Abby frequented on Hogsmeade weekends to keep up with the latest trends. Abby shrieked happily and rushed in. Katie ambled in more casually and started perusing the racks. Lily was frantically grabbing outfits that caught her fancy and she ran to the fitting rooms. Abby was equally enthusiastic in her selection of clothing; there were heaps in her arms that she could barely see over. Katie picked a few items that she liked – she liked shopping to a certain point, but she wasn't as crazed as Abby or Lily. They had a blast modeling the outfits to each other. When one girl tried something on, she had to show the other girls and the others rated it as an 'absolute must,' 'if you _really _like it …', or 'toss that rubbish _immediately'. _

After deciding on various outfits, they bought the clothing and accompanying accessories and felt that high that you can only achieve when you are truly, incandescently happy from shopping with your mates.

Then they popped into Scrivenshaft's for some quills for Lily, Quality Quidditch Supplies to nurture Katie's addiction, and finally into Honeydukes' for some much-needed chocolate therapy.

They went back out for one last walk as the sun set, and leaves whirled around them. Their cheeks were flushed with happiness, and they realized it was finally time to return to the castle so they begrudgingly trudged back into Honeydukes', through the passage, and back up to the castle to their respective Common Rooms.

Lily said happily, "felix felixis" and entered the Heads' Common Room. As she caught sight of James reading _The Daily Prophet_ and munching on chocolate frogs, she stopped short.

She decided to quickly cross the Common Room and hopefully she'd make it to her room without talking to him. She just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. As she reached the bottom of her stairs that led to her room, she felt a hand grab her wrist, causing her to swivel around and face him. "Evans – wait! We need to talk for a moment," said James gravely.

She responded tersely, "No, Potter, we really _don't._"

"I disagree. We need to discuss … what happened."

Lily searched his face and saw that he was intent upon having this discussion. Lily resigned herself to this fact and said unenthusiastically, "Fine, Potter, we'll have it your way."

He smiled encouragingly at her and pulled her over to the couch, where they both sat down. He looked her in the eye as he said sincerely, "Listen, Evans, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I really buggered up. I had no idea you were there. I should have knocked, but I was in such a rush and I _didn't think_. All I can do is apologize."

Lily looked slightly embarrassed as she responded, "Er, it's okay Potter, I know you didn't mean to. I just …"

He nodded in agreement, smiling faintly, and said, "I know. I completely understand your embarrassment."

"Thanks, Potter."

"Of course. But this avoiding me has got to stop. You don't need to be embarrassed or anything … we can just put it behind us, if you like."

"I'd like that," Lily grinned at him.

He smiled widely and impulsively gave her a hug. "Oh, bugger, sorry, Evans … it was sort of in the moment. Didn't mean to."

With a jolt, Lily realized that the poor bloke was _nervous._ _How very un-Potter-like_, she thought dryly. She laughed at him, and patted him on the arm. "It's quite alright, Potter. Now I think we should go to bed."

Shocked, James realized Lily had _laughed _with him – surely that meant she had fun with him for a moment? What a breakthrough this was! He had never been happier.

It dawned on him how pathetic he was that the slightest acceptance of him by Lily made him this happy. He was in too deep with her. Oh, bloody hell.

Laden with her bags, Lily traipsed up the stairs to her room and promptly fell asleep.

James also was asleep swiftly, dreaming contentedly of a certain redhead with an impish grin.

**Please review! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later at breakfast, Abby and Lily were ambling leisurely to breakfast. When they spotted Katie, they saw she was wringing her hands and tapping her fingers on the table. She seemed to be muttering a few choice profanities and running her hands through her hair.

Abby said cheerfully, "Hey, Kats, what are you up to?"

Katie glanced up and with a miffed look, she snapped, "Not now, Abby."

"What's wrong?"

"I said, _not now_, Abigail!" Katie barked grumpily.

Lily and Abby exchanged looks. Lily snatched the paper that Katie was furiously writing on and said, "Okay, Katherine Blair Wood, what got _your_ knickers in a twist this early in the bloody morning?"

Something in Katie seemed to snap and she sighed heavily. "I'm just so damn nervous for this Quidditch match on Saturday with the Slytherins. I mean, what if James hasn't made us practice enough? We're going to bloody blow it, I just know it –"

Before she could continue, Abby enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. "Listen here, Katie, I promise things will be fine. You alone have practiced more than all the ruddy Slytherins put together – I can promise you that."

"But they're so good. What if we just … aren't? I'm so apprehensive I can't even stand it." Katie looked so forlorn and Lily's heart went out to her. Katie was such a dedicated Quidditch player – she should've been Captain, Lily mused. If only for Potter. Regardless, Katie helped him formulate plans to beat the other teams – really successfully, Lily thought. Although she might be a _tad _biased, come to think of it.

Lily said reassuringly, "Kats, I can guarantee that you'll do well. You always do. You've only lost about two Quidditch matches in your entire stint on the team!"

Katie bit her lip, before adding, "That's not the only thing. They're going to be scouts at this match. And you _know _it's my dream to be a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. So I've got even more pressure to do well. I can hardly bear it."

Abby smiled sympathetically. "We know, believe me, after all the years I've known you. But listen, I'm sure you'll get it. If anyone will, it's you. You're so good."

Lily nodded in agreement. "You really are amazing."

Katie smiled gratefully. "Thanks. You guys always know what to say. Although doesn't change how fucking nervous I am …"

With that, Lily tactfully changed the conversation to divert Katie's mind from the upcoming Quidditch match. They chatted about the Transfiguration essay due the next day when Abby said, "Blimey, I forgot to do that last weekend. Oh well. I'll do it tonight, yeah?"

Lily sighed. "Typical, Abby. But I'll help you tonight."

Katie laughed. "Lils, darling, of course we're not going to do an assignment _early. _I mean, what do you take me for?"

Lily gave her a reproving look. "A student?"

Katie chortled. "I don't bloody think so! You know I'm a born procrastinator. I won't do a damn thing till I have to."

"Agreed," said Abby smiling.

Lily picked at her toast when Katie broke out, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot but tonight I'll be with James and Sirius talking about Quidditch plays, so I don't know what you lot will be doing …"

Abby pointed a finger at Lily as she replied, "Well, we'll come with you because I'm certainly not listening to _this one _ramble about the essay that I have yet to do!"

Lily knew she was defeated and cantankerously conceded, "Fine. We'll have it your way! But that means no more Head Common Room for you two this week!"

Katie snorted and said, "Not bloody likely!"

Lily harrumphed resoundingly.

Abby glanced at her watch before declaring, "Oi! We're late for Transfiguration. Let's go! _Now!"_

As they took their usual seats in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall said with a stern face, "Good morning. Today's lesson involves exploring the possibilities of human transfiguration. Now these include –"

Sirius grinned and exchanged looks with James. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Animagi, Minnie," Sirius interjected rather rudely.

"Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting me, Mr. Black." She gave him a grave, humorless look. "But," she added, smiling slightly, "that is correct. And pray tell, what do they do, Black?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair languorously and winked at McGonagall before saying, "Well, my dear Minnie, they are people who have the considerable magical ability to transform themselves into an animal. They retain a human brain but assume the looks and behaviors of the animal they become. To accomplish this, it takes a great deal of magical prowess and practice."

Lily had been staring at him with her mouth hanging open, and she looked slightly irked. How in the hell did BLACK of all people, do that! She was always the one who knew everything. _Way to steal my thunder_, she thought, thoroughly pissed off.

Abby and Katie were impressed. "Damn," whispered Abby to Katie, "where'd he learn all _that?_"

Katie shrugged.

"Well done, Black. Twenty points to Gryffindor." She smiled proudly at him. That boy did irk her to no end, but he was so charming, and dare she think it, adorable. He was her favorite student, she would acknowledge grudgingly. (Twenty years later, McGonagall would be struck with the news that Sirius passed away, and she would be devastated.)

Sirius high fived James and looked at Remus with a satisfied grin. Remus was regarding Sirius with a … thankful look? Lily was perplexed as to why Remus would be thankful to Sirius.

The duration of the lesson was spent crafting a foot long essay on Animagi, a task that had many of the students groaning in frustration. Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily were done first, as usual – they were the smartest in their Year. Abby and Katie were also extremely intelligent – but their intelligence was more to Herbology (for Katie) and Defense Against the Dark Arts (for Abby). DADA was Lily's worst subject – although she still managed an O on her OWL, much to the chagrin of her friends, who wished she weren't so good at everything.

The rest of the day flew by, as everyone was occupied with lessons and homework and the like. After dinner, Lily unwillingly made her way to the Heads' Common Room with Abby and Katie – the Marauders were already there. This was the discussion for Katie, Sirius, and James about the forthcoming Quidditch match. Lily was _not_ looking forward to this; in fact, anything was preferable to spending an evening with the Marauders. Ugh. Lily would rather be forced to clean up dung at a zoo than do this. Hell, she'd rather go on a date with James.

…

Well, not quite. Being with other people and James was more bearable than she and James being alone.

Once in the Common Room, Katie immediately plopped down next to Sirius and James, and they had their heads bent closely over plays. From what Lily could hear, they were musing about whether to have Katie distract the Beaters by showing them some cleavage? Lily sincerely hoped she misheard. Although, it was plausible. Katie would do anything to win a Quidditch match.

Lily and Remus were chatting with Abby about Muggle lifestyles. Remus knew little, and Abby less. Since Abby was a Pureblood, she had no experience with these matters, and Remus knew a bit from Muggle Studies, but Lily supplemented their knowledge with stories and anecdotes of her own; she made them laugh hysterically with one tale of her sister Petunia and a microwave.

"So, Petunia wants to heat up some food in this device called a microwave, which basically warms up food using electricity –"

"Ricktecity?" said Katie, baffled.

"No, Katie, _elect-RIC-city. _It's like a form of energy that Muggles use."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, so she goes to put her container in. but it has aluminum foil covering the top –"

Remus laughed and said, "Oh, I heard about this! It explodes if there's metal in there right?"

Lily nodded, smiling. "Exactly. So she puts it in, and closes the door and presses her desired time or whatever. At which point as soon as it starts it explodes, and the door pops open. Out come bits of the food and splats all over her. This is the bit where I walk in – and she's looking crazy and shocked at what happened – and I burst out laughing. Like crying laughing. And she went mental when I was giggling. We had a huge fight."

Lily grimaced, and gave an apologetic smile. "Oh well."

Suddenly from the other side of the room came, "Bollocks! I don't know what we do now …"

It was James.

Before Lily thought about what she was doing, she said concernedly, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her oddly her a moment, his gorgeous hazel eyes probing hers, before saying, "We're having trouble placing where Sirius should do the new feint he developed."

Lily said, amused, "Why don't you just have him do it whenever he finds the Snitch?"

Sirius responded, "But the whole point is for me to throw them off."

Lily shrugged. "So what? They'll be expecting you to try to throw them off, so do the opposite. Just go for it and be straightforward."

James stared at her, a look of respectful awe and wonderment gracing his features. "Evans, that's bloody _brilliant_! I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. And you don't even play Quidditch!"

Lily laughed appreciatively. "Potter, you seem to forget who my best friend is."

Katie smiled. "Damn straight. I knew forcing Lils to come to those Quidditch games was a good idea!"

Sirius announced happily, "So, you lot, I think we've finished planning for Saturday."

Katie and James nodded, and the three shifted over to join Abby, Lily, and Remus by the fireplace. It was a cold evening, but the fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, and the warm embers set a luminescent glow upon the room. A steady warmth emanated from it, and the five spent the evening laughing and chatting.

As the last hour of the day approached, Katie stood up and said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm knackered, so I'm off."

Abby jumped up, and yawning, said, "Me too."

Remus and Sirius looked at another and agreed, "Mind as well walk back to Gryffindor tower with you lot."

They exited and even after the portrait closed behind them, Lily could hear their laughter and voices echoing down the hall. Lily snapped out of her daze, and smiled at James. "Well, tonight was lovely."

James grinned back. "It was, wasn't it?"

They sat in a companionable silence, until Lily said, "Well, you've got the game in two days. Kats was so nervous today! Merlin, James, I hope you aren't as apprehensive as she is. She was ready to jump off the bloody Astronomy Tower!"

James looked taken aback for a moment. "Did you just call me James?"

Lily had shock written across her face, before it relaxed into a grin, and she said warmly, "I suppose I did."

He said quietly, "I like that, Lily."

Her eyes went straight to his as he said it, and they held his gaze for a moment. "Good."

She never thought she'd say this, but her name seemed to sound right on his tongue, the way he said it. It just … fit.

He continued amicably, "Anyway, yeah, I am a bit stressed, but it'll be fine. Especially with Katie on the team. Merlin's balls, I don't know what I'd do without her. She's a godsend."

"That she is," agreed Lily. She stifled a terrible yawn. "Well, James, as lovely as this is, I'm afraid I'm about to fall asleep on you."

Oh, shit. She didn't mean it like that. Bugger. "Not … not like that," she amended quickly, laughing slightly.

James blushed and raised an eyebrow. "Of course you didn't." They shared a laugh before she said, "Anyway, I think I'll be heading to bed. Goodnight."

"Night, Lily."

She stood up and walked over to her staircase, her jeans hugging her long legs and her hips swinging ever so alluringly. Of course, this was unwitting on Lily's part. James stifled a groan and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to have one _sleepless _night.

Before she could believe it, Saturday had rolled around. The day of the Quidditch match. This blasted, fateful for day. For Katie at least. Lily rolled out of bed at 10:30 after a deep, dreamless sleep and she rubbed her eyes wearily. She dressed in some skinny jeans, flats, and a cozy sweater. She quickly applied some makeup, and last minute, she threw on her Gryffindor scarf – she needed to show SOME house spirit.

She met Abby for breakfast, where Katie was hyperventilating. They managed to get her to the Pitch without her keeling over with nerves. They deposited her in the changing rooms in the care of James, who smiled reassuringly at Lily. She nodded gratefully back and mouthed 'good luck' to him. Then she turned and headed to stands with Abby, who was wrapping her arms tightly around herself. It was bloody cold out.

Each team came out onto the Pitch to the screams and cheers of each House's respective stand. James came out first, wearing his uniform, and Lily found herself staring at his taut muscles showing through his kit. _Merlin_, she thought. How had she never noticed that before?

He was wearing the same ecstatic expression as the other players, and Katie never looked more at home. Sirius had a challenging look gracing his elegant, handsome features and soon the game kicked off. Lily cheered enthusiastically along with the rest of the Gryffindors when their team scored, and she caught Katie's eye. She grinned and gave her a wave. When James scored a particularly key point, she stood up, cheering madly, and put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Her voice was getting hoarse from screaming. She caught James eye and smiled widely. He grinned lopsidedly back.

Abby grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed tightly as she saw Sirius dive for the Snitch. He turned into a headlong dive that looked like he was going to crash into the ground. Lily watched, with bated breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, and looked up. There was a huge roar from the Gryffindors. THEY HAD WON! Lily hugged Abby excitedly and pulling Abby by the arm, she hurried down and out of the stands.

She hurried over to where the Gryffindors were hugging each other and she spotted James. Without thinking, she let go of Abby and rushed over to him, and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly. He seemed astounded by her actions, but was smiling so widely she thought he'd gone mental. She whispered in his ear, "Congratulations, James!"

Sanity rushing back to her, she jumped down and went to go to Katie, who was watching her, dumbfounded. As she did so, she turned around and smiled at James. She embraced Katie tightly, squeezing her, saying, "I knew you'd do it, Kats."

Suddenly, Sirius' voice came floating over the Pitch. Clearly, he'd used a Sonorus charm. "Oi! Gryffindors! Party in the Common Room!"

He grinned winsomely, with his arm slung around a girl, and he headed toward the castle, a group trailing him closely. Abby was chatting with Mark. Lily cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Mark!"

He whipped around and said, "Lily?"

"Coming to the party?"

"Of course!" he waved and pointed to Abby.

There was an exodus of people from the Pitch to the castle, and Lily and Katie chatted merrily, recounting the details of the Quidditch match. James was talking with Remus closely behind them.

By the time Lily and Katie arrived in the Common Room, there was music blasting and a table set up with refreshments and of course, a bar. Katie made an approving noise and headed straight for the drinks. She called over her shoulder, "Lils, the usual?"

Lily nodded, grinning. Soon Katie reappeared with two Cosmos. "Cheers, mate," she said, clinking glasses with Lily. They sipped their cocktails, chatting amiably and watched Abby affectionately as she cuddled with Mark. Abby made her way toward them and Lily remarked wryly, "Finally able to tear yourself away from him, eh?"

"Oh, Lils, of course. Had to congratulate with my girls." She pulled her glass from behind her back, a Cosmo in it. Lily squealed happily and they toasted each other.

After a few more rounds of drinks, including a Sex on the Beach and a martini for Lily, she started to feel heady. People were dancing to the music, and the party was in full swing. Mark came to collect Abby to dance with a cheeky, "Darling, come and show me how well you dance!" Abby winked and accepted his outstretched arm, and they went off to dance (snog). Katie and Lily remained by the side, watching the dancers and enjoying the music. Katie was intently watching Remus, who was dancing with a pretty blonde girl. She downed the rest of her drink, handed the empty glass to Lily, and said resolutely, "That's it. I'm going over there."

With a determined look in her eye, she walked over to Remus. "Excuse me, Remus, mind if I cut in?" Remus looked stunned, and before he could react, Katie had pushed the blonde girl out of the way and dragged Remus further into the dance floor. He put his arms at her waist and they started dancing, her swanky top glowing in the light. Lily and Katie had transfigured each other's garments from the clothes they wore to the game to nicer outfits – Katie was in a pink, silky top and dark jeans and heels (Lily and Katie had forced her to learn how to walk in them Sixth Year, after, to their horror, they'd learned that she couldn't walk in them), and Lily was in a silver dress that hit mid-thigh and shimmered. She smiled happily at the sight of Remus and Katie dancing – she thought they would make an adorable couple. _We'll see when it actually materializes, though_, she thought.

She was perfectly happy watching as an onlooker, sipping her drink, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. James was grinning down at her. "Lily, care to dance?"

Maybe it was the alcohol, but she felt a rush to her head and heard herself saying, "Sure. Why the hell not?"

He pulled her to the dance floor and placed his hands above her waist. She felt her body pulse to the music, and noticed that he was a bloody good dancer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him – their bodies moved synchronically. He was looking down at her intensely, and with a start she realized how happy he looked – and, how happy … she felt? Well, that was new.

"May I cut in?" came a suave voice, and Sirius was looking down at her. James smiled, "Be my guest."

Lily shrugged and changed dance partners. Sirius was also a good dancer, but he didn't move as rhythmically as she had with James. "Good party, isn't it?" he asked her happily.

"Bloody brilliant one. Although I probably shouldn't say that as Head Girl." She laughed. Sirius looked at her. "I think that we should get more drinks!" She nodded.

After more drinks – this time, Firewhiskey – Lily felt herself become woozy. Merlin, was she smashed. But damn, was she having a good time. She was also laughing a lot. She seemed to find things particularly droll when she was inebriated. She was telling a story to Remus about her time when Katie forced her to play Quidditch, and she fell when Katie rammed into her with her broom.

"And just like that, Katie came slamming into me –" She gestured wildly with her champagne glass – she was now onto champagne – and some spilled.

"Whoops!" she giggled hysterically and swayed in her heels a little, but she felt a firm arm grasp hers.

"Steady there, Lily," came James' deep, voice. _Sexy, too_, added Lily's drunken thoughts.

"I think it's time you got to bed," he said, his arm still around her to steady her.

"But, silly, things are just starting!" she countered drunkenly.

He smiled and said, "Actually, Lily, they're winding down. So why don't I … get you to bed."

She smiled and winked, "Fine by me."

He swallowed and inwardly groaned. "Come on, you're pissed."

"I know."

He saw Abby and Katie and he waved, pointing to Lily. They nodded, and Abby smirked with a knowing look on her face. He dragged her out of the Common Room. She was leaning against him for support. _No surprise she is, in those bloody heels, _he thought. She looked so attractive to him – in that dress, her cheeks glowing from her inebriation and elation, her hair down her back, her long legs in the dress. And if he looked down, he could see some very nice … _No, _he scolded his brain slowly. _She wouldn't be like this if she weren't drunk. _

She was babbling about something, and James muttered noncommittally, but he was so distracted by her he couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. When they finally reached their portrait, after a torturous walk back, with her pressed against him, he mumbled the password and dragged her in. She collapsed on the couch and giggled again. He stared at her, adoringly, and said, "Okay, Lily, I'm going to take you up to bed."

She nodded, smiling, and without a moment's hesitation, wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing into his ear, "Carry me. I can't walk."

_Fuck,_ thought James miserably. _This is so bloody tempting. _

Gritting his teeth, he scooped her up, bridal-style, and carried her up to her room. As he reached her bed, he intended to drop her into it, but before he could do so, she slowly let go and slid down his body to the bed. James wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he couldn't take advantage of her. She smiled, all lovely, up at him. She laid down, and he smiled lovingly at her, and kissed her forehead, whispering, "Night, Lils."

"Night, James," she called as he retreated out of the room.

_What a night_, he thought dryly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Lily woke up with a pounding headache. She felt like pulling her hair out. Her head felt wooden, leaden and the light streaming through the windows blinded her. It felt like it was a searing knife on her eyes. She sat up groggily, and foggily remembering to throw on a bra for decency's sake, she went into the Common Room where she spotted James reading _The Prophet. _

James looked up, and smiled at her cheerfully. "Morning, Lily." His gaze ran over her, quickly, and he marveled at her in her pajamas, which consisted of plaid bottoms and a fitted tank top that hugged her curves. She plopped down next to him.

She rubbed her eyes and glared at him crankily. "How are you so bloody cheerful this morning? I feel like I was hit over the head with a sledgehammer."

He grinned and said, "Already had my Hangover Potion. S'matter of a fact, I got one for you."

She smiled with difficulty, and said, "Thanks."

He nodded in response. "Here."

She made a face as she downed it. "Eurgh. That's bloody _nasty._"

"I know. But it helps so much."

"Quite right. Merlin, last night …" Lily foggily recalled James taking her back. "I really was quite smashed."

He smiled ruefully. "I know. I was there. So was I."

"I have to thank you, by the way, for helping me back last night. I can only imagine what a handful I was." She gave him a grateful look.

"It was my pleasure," he responded graciously, "you were barely able to stand on your two feet. And you found everything hilarious. It was quite amusing." _And torturous, _he added silently, remembering her sliding down his body and being so close to him when they walked back.

Lily was shocked at how … gentlemanly he was acting. This was a new side of James that she liked. She found herself enjoying being with him more and more. He wasn't being _Potter _– the egotistical prat who asked her out incessantly. This was a welcome departure from the git he used to be around her.

She asked him suddenly, "So, what are you doing today?"

He looked up from the paper, startled, and then said, "Er, nothing special. I was just going to be with Moony and Padfoot."

She said diffidently. "Would you … would you lot like to hang out with Katie, Abby and me later on this afternoon? We were going to go down by the lake. It's supposed to be a lovely day and –"

James cut her off. "I'd love to. Brilliant."

She grinned. "Perfect."

"Oh! I almost forgot – I brought you some breakfast." He offered her a tray, upon which sat a breakfast of muffins, toast, and oatmeal – and fruit with yoghurt. This was her favorite. How did he know that?

"How did you –" she began.

"Lily, I know more about you than you think." He smiled, his glasses crooked.

She glanced at him wonderingly. He was so unbelievably sweet and thoughtful. "Thanks. I really needed that."

"Of course."

As she ate, they chatted amicably, and James made her laugh with anecdotes about his life at home, and how Sirius lived with him. She giggled uncontrollably when James told her the one about the time Sirius told all the house elves to not make any real food for the day – their only order was to bake goodies and treats for the whole day, and how the minute his parents found out, they were furious.

When he knew she wasn't looking, he peeked a look at her and felt his heart warm at the two of them together - the domesticity of it, and he reflected that he would be in bliss to do this with Lily forever, just sitting and having breakfast and talking. He quickly chided himself on his thoughts. _Just focus on making her trust you – consider you a friend._

As Lily finished consuming her breakfast, she announced, "Well, as much fun as this is, I'd better get dressed if we're to meet the girls and Sirius and Remus."

He nodded and she went to her room. She swept her hair up into a ponytail, threw on some makeup, pulled on a sweater, jeans, and sheepskin, cozy boots. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and headed back downstairs.

He was waiting for her, and together they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She left him in the Common Room and flew up the stairs to find Katie and Abby. They were still sleep. _Those lazy arses, _she thought angrily.

"Oi! Sleepy heads! Rise and shine!" she said loudly as she raised the blinds. She felt a pillow thwack her in the head. "HEY!"

"Go away," mumbled Katie grumpily, rolling over.

"Fuck off, Lily," said Abby.

"Bloody hell, you imbeciles, it's one in the afternoon! I know you're hung over, but once you get Hangover Potions into your systems –"

"Don't give a ruddy damn," said Katie flatly. "Now fuck off before I hex you."

Lily stormed over to her bed and yanked the covers off her. "_Katherine Blair Wood, _get your arse out of that bed NOW!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME KATHERINE. MY NAME IS KATIE!" she shouted furiously, throwing another pillow at Lily. Ah. So that was the culprit for throwing the previous pillow.

Lily glared at her mutinously. "Kats, Katie, Katherine, whatever your name is – just get the hell out of bed!"

Katie jumped out of bed and said snarkily, "Happy now?"

Lily smiled widely, "Yes, my dear, I am. Now get dressed. And up you go, Abby!" She pulled Abby's arm out of the warmth of the covers and she protested with an _mmph._

Abby got out of bed with an almighty yawn. Lily clapped and summoned clothes for the two cranky Gryffindors. They dressed haphazardly. In her exhaustion, Abby had pulled her pant leg onto her arm. "Oh, bugger. Wrong one," she said, laughing slightly.

Lily then dragged them downstairs. She handed them two Hangover Potions, which they accepted gratefully and downed them, as she had. She quickly went to the Kitchens, procured some food for them, and hurried back to Gryffindor tower.

Ten minutes later or thereabouts, James appeared with Remus and Sirius in tow. Remus was running a hand through his sandy locks when he caught sight of Katie, and met her eye with his shy grin. She winked at him salaciously but said wearily, "James, Sirius, and Remus, whoever's idea it was to drag me from my bloody bed at the crack of dawn –"

Lily interrupted incredulously, with her eyebrow raised, "_Crack of dawn? _It's one in the bloody afternoon! Merlin, Kats, you are so grumpy."

"Same thing."

Abby interjected smoothly, "Enough, Katie. We're up. Mind as well enjoy the day."

Katie sighed. "Fine. What're we doing anyways?"

James said, trying to conceal his excitement, "We're spending the day together."

Abby said slowly, "Wait as in all of us?"

"Yes."

"As in me, you, Remus, Black, Katie, and Lily?"

"Yes."

"As in you and Lily?"

"Yes."

"Together? At once?" She looked astonished.

He said wearily, "_Yes, _for the last bloody time."

"Damn," said Abby. "Beats me. Well, okay, if we really are …"

Lily tugged on her arm impatiently, "Let's go, already! It's so beautiful out!"

The six of them ambled lazily out of the castle and down to the Marauder's favorite spot under a beech tree. The ground was littered with myriad leaves, of brilliant hues of red, orange, and golden yellow. It was a magnificent day. The sun shone down benevolently, and it was once of the last occasions they could frolic in the sun before winter settled in.

Katie began to peel off her jacket, "It's so bloody hot –"

Sirius said licentiously, "Yes, love, you are."

Katie glared at him good-naturedly. Remus gave Sirius an irritated look.

Katie said, "Prat."

"Right you are, Katie." He laughed.

Katie then winked at Remus. He gave her a smile that came as close to a smirk as was possible for Remus Lupin. Abby watched this exchange interestedly. She caught herself looking at Sirius, and quickly tore away her gaze. "Lily, um, let's go throw rocks!" she said suddenly, dragging Lily by the arm.

Sirius called after her, "Afraid of me, love?"

Katie whipped around and said menacingly, "Stuff it, Black!"

He laughed, and it sounded like a bark.

Once they arrived at the lake, Lily said curiously, "What was that about, Abby?"

Abby flushed slightly. "I don't know – I just wanted to get away."

Lily eyed her contemplatively, but then shrugged complacently. "Okay."

They sat, chatting, skipping stones into the water. Eventually they strolled over to where the rest of them sat again. Lily, surprised with herself, sat next to James.

He looked at her and quipped, "Remind you of anything, Lily?"

She looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh my goodness. The incident from Fifth Year – when you asked me out – and Snape …"

He winced when she mentioned Snape, but said, "Yes. Look how far things have come."

Lily agreed. It was true that things had progressed nicely this year. "You aren't a pompous prat anymore."

He cringed again. "I know. I was quite the wanker."

They laughed. The rest of the day passed all too quickly, as they were enjoying themselves heartily.

All too soon, the weekend was over and they were back to work. Monday at breakfast a note arrived. Lily opened it and it read:

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_If you would be so kind as to report to my office, at seven o'clock this evening, I have some matters concerning Heads' duties to discuss with you and Mr. Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore _

_P.S. I am rather partial to Bertie Botts' Flavored Beans._

Katie read, flummoxed, "He is partial to what? Why is that relevant?"

Abby explained, "Well, Kats, that's the password to his office. He always uses some type of candy."

Lily glanced over at James. He was reading an identical note to hers. She raised her eyebrow at him, and he nodded back, communicating to her that he got the note too.

That evening, after classes and dinner, Lily and James proceeded to the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. James said, "Bertie Botts' Flavored Beans." The Gargoyle leapt aside. They strode up the stairs and they heard a warm voice greet them, "Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, welcome."

"Hello, Professor," said Lily politely with a smile.

James nodded cordially and said, "Evening, Professor."

The elderly wizard's blue eyes danced behind his half-moon spectacles. He had wrinkles at the corners of his mouth – from smiling, no doubt. He clasped his hands together, which protruded from the billowing sleeves of his robes. "So now to business. I have called you here tonight to discuss a special occasion coming up –" he smiled warmly "-Halloween.

"I would like you both to organize a celebration of sorts. It may be of your choosing. However, only Third Years and up may attend, and it must be arranged in two weeks' time. That is when I'd like to have all the details."

Lily nodded. "Of course, Professor. Anything else?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, my dear, that's all. Always the prepared one, you are."

Lily blushed. James nodded, smiling, "She is, Professor."

Dumbledore looked at his Head Students and applauded himself for picking them. He thought it would only be until year's end until they started dating. It has always been a rather bad hobby of his – matchmaking. He simply couldn't resist.

He said with a beam, "Well, my dears, I do believe it is time for you to go to bed! Off you go! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Professor," came Lily's reply as she left.

Grinning over his shoulder, James said, "Night, Professor!"

Dumbledore chortled at his two Head students and smiled fondly. They were quite the pair.

A few nights later, Lily and James sat in their Common Room, endeavoring to arrange this event. James was tapping his pencil, trying to come up with ideas. Lily was lying on the couch, her hair splayed about her pretty face. James was sitting on the ground, resting his back against the couch. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

He said, "So it will obviously be Halloween night … and what we'll do is … is … Bugger! I'm rubbish at this."

Lily laughed and rejoined comfortingly, "How about a cocktail party? And I strongly suggest that we don't force people to dress up, because costumes are terrible to find, and even more so to wear."

He beamed at her, while simultaneously feeling relief wash over him. Now this was _his _kind of party – none of that horrid dressing up in terrible costumes and pretending to have a good time. James clearly recalled many times at these Halloween functions where he was shoved into an ugly costume, forced to plaster a smile on his face, and act like he was having a good time. They were painful incidents.

"Perfect, Lily," he said contentedly, "and what time?"

"I think… eight to midnight?" she suggested.

"Brilliant. And for food?"

Lily thought for a moment before saying, stupidly, "Er, Halloween food?"

James' face lighted up. "I have an idea – we can have everything related to fall vegetables, yeah? Like pumpkin pie, pumpkin juice, squash err.. things?"

Lily nodded in assent but added, "As well as desserts and drinks and things? And don't tell me Sirius won't spike the punch, or sneak in Firewhiskey, or something equally inane, because I know he will. I've seen him do it!"

James laughed. "Blast. And we thought we snuck it past you all these years –"

"Oh, no, because I helped him starting Fifth Year."

James gaped at her disbelievingly. "_What?"_

"Oh yes. I … enhanced Sirius' concoctions, shall we say."

James looked at her affectionately. "Who would think – Lily Evans, Prefect, no less."

She threw a pillow off the couch at him. "Shut it!"

James laughed appreciatively. "Oh, and what should the suggested attire be? Dress robes or casual –"

"NOT CASUAL. It will be cocktail attire."

"And that would be, er, jeans and trainers?"

"No, you dolt, blokes will wear nice jeans, or dress pants, and a dressier shirt. Girls will wear dresses, or skirts, or whatever. They'll know what to do."

He whined, "But, Lily, I don't want to dress up –"

"James, it's a _party. _A party. Say it with me. P-A-R-T-Y."

He sighed. "Fine, Lily, fine. But know I'm only doing this for you. If it were up to me, we'd be going in Quidditch gear."

He got another pillow for that comment. "Oi! Violent, are we?"

Lily kicked his shoulder in response, as her feet were conveniently located next to his chest.

"I see that answers my question."

Lily grinned despite herself. James looked at her, and Lily felt her stomach swoop. Lily tore her eyes away from his. She felt another jolt.

Lily said abruptly, "So, James, about the drinks –"

The rest of the evening was spent orchestrating the party, with quite a few pillows flung at James for cheeky comments.

That Friday night was a week before the party, and Lily, Katie, and Abby were holed up in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory trying to figure out what they were going to wear.

Digging through clothes, Katie was desperately searching for something to wear. "For fuck's sake!" she cried out, aggravated.

Lily patted her arm reassuringly. "Why don't wear something of mine?"

Katie said grouchily, "Why can't I just wear my bloody Quidditch kit. That's so much easier. I don't have _anything_!"

Lily disregarded this comment, and was frantically searching through her wardrobe. "Aha!" she cried triumphantly, pulling out a deep blue dress with a strapless sweatheart neckline and gathered bust that turned into an empire waist and hit mid thigh.

Katie grinned. "Thanks, Lils, I'll try it on now." She pulled it on, and it fit perfectly. It flattered her small bust, waist, and emphasized her long legs.

Abby clasped her hands and tilted her head to the side. "You look lovely. As for me, I'm going to wear this." She help up a sheath dress with a plunging neckline that was a beautiful shade of gray. "Nate will love it."

Lily smiled at her. She ran a hand through her hear. What was _she _going to wear? Bloody hell, this was irritating. She decided she would use a failsafe – green. She picked up a strapless, iridescently green dress. She had bought it on the last shopping trip they had taken. "This?" she inquired.

Abby shrieked, "Yes! That! Definitely that!"

"Kay, thanks, Abby."

"Now, for heels –"

Katie groaned, "Not _more _of this, please –"

"Kats, no arguing. I will brook no argument. You're wearing heels – end of bloody discussion!"

"Fine. But when I die, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever, Katie. Now, for yours, I'm thinking these –" Lily held out some high-heeled black strappy ones "- because they'll match really well, yeah?"

"I don't know, Lils, you know better than I do," said Katie tiredly.

"It's settled. These, then. I'll wear my green slingbacks, and what about you, Abby?"

"Uh, what about black peep toe, I suppose?" she suggested.

"Okay, good, we're all done then. Now we can get to more important things, like who the hell we're going with." Lily had no clue whom she was going to go with. She'd received some offers but she'd refused all of them because it was just the usual slew of idiots who asked her.

Abby said immediately, "Well, I'm already going with Mark. It's all settled."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Of course, you and your ruddy boyfriend. No fair. He's always there as an accessory!"

Abby slapped her on the arm. "Come off it, Kats."

Lily said suddenly, "And you, Katie, I guess want to go with Remus?"

Katie flushed slightly but said slowly, "Yes, if he'll bloody ask me before I die …"

Abby said, "Why don't you just ask _him_? I mean, I doubt he'll pluck up the courage to do it himself."

Katie replied, "Well, actually, I thought about it but I always do all the pushing. I want to let him come to me for once, you know? I'm not the bloke."

Lily nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean."

Abby inquired curiously, "Lily, who are you going with?"

"I've no bloody clue. That idiot Christian Marks asked me, but I refused. I got a couple other offers, but I turned them down too."

Katie said, "So who _do _you want to go with?"

Lily colored slightly, but responded neutrally, "I don't know. I'll just say yes to the next person who asks me."

Abby and Katie exchanged a knowing look. "Could it be _James _that you want to go with?"

Lily turned a violent shade of red. She sputtered angrily, "What the fuck? No, of course … not him … of all people, you say I want to with … him…. _THAT_?"

"So after that very convoluted stammering, we can deduce that you do," said Abby flatly.

"No, I don't want to go with him."

"Whatever, Lils."

"We're _friends_, you idiots, and just because I'm nice to him – which by the way was _your _idea – doesn't mean I fancy him."

"Okay, Lils."

"Eurgh! You're impossible!" she said in frustration, gesticulating wildly with her hands.

"Anyway, Lily, make sure you have a date. You can't go, as the Head Girl, _dateless._"

"I know, I know," she said miserably.

This really _sucked. _

And with that, the girls proceeded to spend the rest of the evening, laughing and planning their clothes for the imminent Halloween party.


	7. Chapter 7

The following Monday, Lily sat half asleep in History of Magic as Professor Binns, the old geezer who taught the subject droned on. "Now, the Wars between the Goblins occurred between 1542 and 1638 because of –"

Lily was nodding off at this point when she was woken up from her drowsy state by Katie hissing, "Oi! Remus! Catch!"

Lily glanced at Katie questioningly. Katie gave her a look, indicating the paper that she was tossing in Remus' direction. Lily whispered, "What does it say?"

Katie muttered, "I asked him what he's wearing to the party?'

"_What he's wearing_? What kind of question is that?"

"I want to bring up the event as much as possible with him so he'll man up and ask me to it. I figured he needed some prodding. He's too bloody introverted."

Lily smiled comprehendingly at her friend. "Good plan. Let's just hope he takes the hint."

Abby had cottoned on at this juncture and interjected in a loud whisper, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Lily quickly summarized the situation. "Katie is hoping to prompt Remus to asking her to the party."

"Ah," said Abby, nodding. "Well, Mark asked me ages ago."

"_We know_," said Katie and Lily in unison, envious of her ease with procuring a date.

Suddenly a note landed smoothly in front of Katie. _I've no idea. I'm a bloke. Why on earth would I plan before hand? Why are you bringing this up, anyhow? _it read.

Katie sighed irritably. She quickly scrawled a response: _I don't know. I'm bored._

The reply was _Talk to Lily and Abby. Binns will catch us. _

Katie groaned. "He won't bloody catch on! I don't give a flying fuck what he wears. I just want him to ask me out!"

Lily said wearily, "Just keep bringing it up. I'm sure he'll catch on eventually. He's not thick."

Abby, sagacious as always, remarked, "Listen, he likes you. You fancy him, don't deny it, Kats, we aren't dense. If he doesn't ask you to the dance by Friday, then you just ask him. I'm tired of you and him just dancing around each other. Just get the bloody hell together already! By the time you start dating, I'll be an old lady. And that means, for you, he won't be able to get it up – and _that's _never fun!"

Lily glared at her. "Really, Abby? In the middle of History of Magic?"

"Oh shut up, Lily, the old codger has no clue what's going on."

Katie hissed, "You lot! Enough. This isn't helping me, as much as the arguing about telling erection jokes is funny."

They all were silently sending dark looks to one another through the rest of the class, and they marched silently to Transfiguration. At lunch, Abby stalked off to be with Mark. She was still irritated. Katie and Lily talked quietly, and rather awkwardly, about how to next approach Remus.

"I just –" Katie began impatiently.

"Katie," said Lily tiredly, "Listen to me. Just go sit to him in your next class, why don't you, and talk to him. We have Potions so just talk while you make the potion, yeah?"

"Brilliant, Lils. I knew I was best friends with you for a reason."

Lily gave her a mock-angry look before saying amusedly, "I should hope you're best friends with me for more than my intelligence."

"Nah. Just your intelligence," said Katie insolently.

"HEY!" cried Lily.

"Just kidding, Lils, I love you."

Lily tossed a half-buttered roll at Katie, who shielded her face, laughing. Lily collapsed into a fit of giggles, and James glanced at her from down the table, smiled fondly, and said, "Lily! What the bloody hell is so funny?"

Lily gasped out through laughs, "Katie – food – threw it…"

Lily's laugh was infectious. James gave a small laugh himself, while Sirius gazed at him seriously (no pun intended) for a moment. "Mate, you really do fancy her, don't you?"

James looked shocked at this question. "Cleary. Otherwise I wouldn't be chasing after her all these years, would I?"

Sirius contemplated his response for a moment, and said honestly, "Prongs, I always thought it was a sort of… game for you."

Remus shook his head. "Padfoot, mate, you've got it all wrong. He does genuinely fancy her."

James said, "That reminds me. I want to ask her to the party."

"You'd better get on it, mate, because I've seen her get a load of offers already."

James looked incensed for a moment, and said furiously, "From who? I'll pummel them. I'll hurt those bloody bastards. How _dare _they ask Lily out?"

Sirius said, "Prongs, you've got to calm down. They just _asked _her out. Not shagged …. Although I'll say she'd be a bloody good one. Look at her –"

"Shut up, Padfoot," interjected Remus dryly.

Sirius grinned, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Whatever, Moony. I can't pass up a good sex joke."

Prongs said darkly, "Next time you WILL when it concerns Lily."

Sirius rejoined easily, "Doesn't matter who the girl is. A sex joke is a sex joke."

James heaved a sigh, but couldn't help but give a small smile.

Sirius said suddenly, "Oi, Moony, are you asking Katie to the Halloween thing?"

Remus blanched, and responded slowly, "Well, I suppose that would be in the cards … a possibility…. If everything goes auspiciously…"

Sirius had been grinning, but it ended as soon as Remus uttered these words. He said sternly, "Moony, just ask her. She won't care about _that. _She fancies you. I know you. Don't push her away because of that. Hell, she's probably figured it out by now."

Remus looked taken aback. "Sirius, you have no idea how she would react to… _that. _I wouldn't want to put her in a position to –"

James cut in smoothly, "Moony, no one gives a ruddy damn about that. Just think about it. Promise?"

James and Sirius were looking at Remus, and he said meekly, "Maybe." Their stern gazes relented, and they didn't bring up the subject again during lunch.

The next day, after a morning of failed attempts to get Remus to ask Katie out and of refusing three people to the party, Lily was heading to lunch, feeling exhausted. And it was only midday!

All of a sudden, she felt a hand grab her arm and she whirled around to see James. Her face relaxed into a grin. "James! Hey."

He smiled a little, but said seriously, "Can we talk?"

Lily looked at him searchingly before asking worriedly, "What's wrong?"

He responded, "I wanted to talk about Remus and Katie. What the hell is going on?"

Lily heaved a sigh. "I _knew _this would happen. She should just ask him."

A look of confusion crossed his face. "About what exactly?"

Lily bit her lip, and replied slowly, "Well, she wants to get him to ask her to the party, but that's not exactly going swimmingly."

"I mean, I think I know this – but she does fancy him, yeah?"

Lily gave him a look that said, _you're an obtuse dolt. _

"OBVIOUSLY. She flirts with him like there's no tomorrow. And Katie. Katie Wood – _flirting_. That means that she really fancies him."

_Like I fancy you_, the thought flitted across his mind before he could stop it. He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Lily did not understand the reason for this act of frustration, and misread it. "I know, I feel the same. I just wish they would start dating already! It's taking ages!"

He sighed and met her gaze. He looked intently down at her and said, "If they really do fancy each other, it'll happen."

Lily suddenly found herself blushing and realized the statement was imbued with deeper meaning. She stared at him as she said faintly, "Yes, yes it will. I believe that."

He nodded solemnly. He suddenly noticed their proximity. He could count the freckles sprayed across her face, and her eyelashes and he saw the startling greenness of her eyes. He unconsciously took a step forward, and saw her tantalizing lips within reach of his own. Her chest was heaving, and he felt it against himself, and he suppressed a deep groan. Lily laughed nervously, and poked him. "Stop looming!"

He snapped out of his haze and stepped back hastily. "Er, sorry. Lily would you –"

He stopped himself before he could utter the words, _go to the party with me_, because really, he didn't know if he could take another rejection at this moment in time.

Lily's face lost its smiling look, and she said probingly, "What James? Would I like to what?"

"Uh, nothing –"

"Tell me!"

"Would you like me to talk to … Remus?" he improvised.

She gazed penetratingly at him for a moment, as though she were gauging whether that was what he was really going to ask. She seemed to accept what she saw and she grinned. "That would be lovely."

The next morning at breakfast, James had a talk with Remus.

"Remus! I have it on good authority that you _must _ask Katie to the dance. Enough of this beating around the bush," he said candidly.

Remus looked startled. "But, Prongs, we already –"

Sirius cut in smoothly, "No, Moony, just do it."

Remus sighed in defeat. "Fine. I will. Later today."

In Potions that day, Remus darted a glance at Katie, who returned it hopefully, and she received a note that was flying gracefully through the air.

It read:

_Katie, _

_Can we talk later?_

_Remus_

She answered swiftly:

_Yes. _

_Kats_

That evening in the Common Room, Remus said timidly, "Katie, a word?"

She jumped up gladly and followed him. "Yes, Remus?"

He nervously coughed. "Katie, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Halloween party?" he blurted out, politely as always.

Katie positively beamed. "Yes, Remus, of course!"

Without thinking, his lips captured hers and she responded eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his grip tightened on her waist. She moaned appreciatively, and he pulled her closer. He ran his hands through her hair, and she ran her tongue along his, seeking entry, when –

"Oi! Lovebirds! Get a fucking room!" Sirius cried disgustedly, cupping his hands around his mouth so all the Common Room heard him.

Katie kissed Remus forcefully while she put her hand behind her back and flipped Sirius off. She heard Abby laugh. She then pulled Remus by the tie, and rasped out between kisses, "Up to your room, Remus …"

He nodded, smiling against her lips, and they snogged their way up the stairs, and out of sight.

Meanwhile, Lily and James were patrolling. Lily was silently recalling how close James was to her yesterday and she found herself wishing that he had snogged her senseless.

_WHAT? _

No. It wasn't possible.

She, Lily Marie Evans, did not entertain thoughts of kissing JAMES POTTER. That was simply preposterous. So preposterous, indeed, that she laughed aloud. Bugger.

James looked at her weirdly. "What's so funny?"

Lily faltered, "Oh, just … something that Abby said earlier."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "She is very funny."

Lily grinned fondly. "That she is. Extremely funny."

"Like you." It slipped out before he could stop himself.

She looked at him wonderingly. "Thanks," she said slowly.

He quickly changed the subject. "So, Lily, are you –"

Suddenly they heard groans from a nearby broom closet. Lily looked sharply at it, and was about to open her mouth to shout at the miscreants, when she felt a warm hand cover her mouth. James was silencing her from saying anything, and mouthed, "Let's scare them away by making them think that another couple is coming this way and then we don't have to deduct points if they're Gryffindors."

Lily looked, flabbergasted, at him. She mouthed, "WHAT?"

He whispered into her ear, "Just make noises like we're snogging. They'll run." He was thankful it was fairly dark because he was blushing profusely.

She nodded hesitantly. He decided to take the initiative and and he pushed her up against the wall. Lily inadvertently gasped at the contact. She heard the other couple pause, and resume, as they probably thought it was just the creaking walls of the castle or a portrait. James buried his face on her shoulder, and moaned loudly. His chest rumbled against her body and she found herself pulling him to her. Before anything else could happen, they heard the door to the broom closet burst open and the couple rush out and away to their common room, most likely.

Lily froze, not knowing what to do. James suddenly realized his position and he pulled away. "Sorry," he muttered.

She said breathlessly, "It's okay."

Once again, she found James staring at her probingly. "Lily, I was wondering if you –"

He cut himself off quickly.

"What, James?" she asked sharply.

He was speechless for a moment. "I –"

"What were you going to ask me?" she demanded again.

He hesitated. "I was wondering if you … finished the drinks list for the party?" he finished lamely.

She gave him a look as if to say _come off it, you can do better._

Nevertheless, she accepted his lie and said, "Yes, of course I did. You know I'm always organized."

He smiled wryly. "I know."

They continued to patrol and chatted easily, but Lily couldn't help but wonder what on earth James couldn't ask her.

It was getting nearer the party, and neither James nor Lily had a date. James raked his hand through his hair – he couldn't muster the courage to ask Lily. He froze up around her.

Lily, meanwhile, had a similar dilemma of no date. She, for some unknown reason, had rejected every offer thus far. There had been an abundant number of offers – but Lily couldn't seem to accept any of them. She was musing heavily about this when she happened upon Sirius on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She called, "Sirius!"

He spun around and smiled. "Hey, Lily."

She paused before asking, "Sirius, how are you doing?"

He laughed. "Brilliant. We just had the most _genius _prank on Slughorn. Let's just say he won't be able to write for a while!"

She laughed, and failed to summon a reproving look. "Oh, you're terrible. Simply terrible."

"Thank you, Lils," he said cheerfully. He winked and she laughed again.

Without knowing what possessed her to do so, Lily said abruptly, "Sirius, do you have a date for this party?"

Sirius looked shocked at this question, but recovered quickly. "Well, er no, as it happens."

Lily's face broke into a smile. "Brilliant! Me neither. How about you and I go, as friends?"

He looked taken aback for a moment. "Lils, I'd love to – but James …"

Lily waved her hand indifferently. "He hasn't even asked me, surprisingly. And also, he can't dictate who I bloody go to the party with! If I want to go with you, I'll go with you, damn it."

Sirius chortled at her outburst. "Lily, I'd love to. But just to clarify – as friends, right?"

She gave him a stern look. "Of course. No offense, but I don't fancy you that way."

He punched her lightly in the arm. "Thanks, I appreciate your sincere compliments."

"Stuff it, Black," she said playfully.

"You wound me, Lily," he said, melodramatically.

She giggled, and walked to the Common Room with him.

The next morning, James was standing in the Common Room looking surly. Lily came down from her room, dressed, and saw his perturbed face. "James?" she said quickly. "What's the matter?"

"Why," he said flatly, "are you going with _Sirius_?"

Her face flared up with anger. "Because," she retorted, "I didn't have a date. He was there and is my friend, so we decided to go together. _As friends._"

His face relaxed a smidge at the admission that they were only going as friends, but he still looked thoroughly pissed off. "But I'm your _friend_, aren't I?" he bit out.

"Yes, but …"

"But WHAT?"

She floundered wildly for an answer. "Because you didn't ask me!" she said triumphantly.

He sputtered, "But … I … "

"But nothing," she snapped.

He mutely glared at her, before spinning around and leaving the room.

_Well, that didn't go well, _she thought sulkily.

She gathered her things and left the Heads' tower, suddenly in a dark mood.

James marched angrily out of the portrait and stormed off towards breakfast in the Great Hall. He slammed into someone, and then cursing, looked down into the blue eyes of Becca Silverstein, a tall brunette Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

She smiled nicely. "It's quite all right."

She gathered her things and was about to leave when James found himself calling, "Hey, Becca?"

She turned. "Yes?'

"Would you … care to go to the Halloween party with me?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

"Great," he muttered, pretending to be enthused.

Why in the hell did he just do that! To that question, he couldn't find an answer.

It was now the day of the party. Two hours until it started, precisely. Lily was in her room with Katie and Abby and their dresses. Lily had spent most of the day helping the Prefects to prepare. James and she had conversed with a forced joviality until things eased between them and conversation flowed easily by the end of the preparations.

Lily finished having her makeup applied by Abby, and she grinned. Her hair was curled for the occasion. Lily pulled on her strapless green dress and her heels and her clutch. She was finally ready.

Now Katie had her makeup applied by Abby while Lily charmed Abby's hair to be straight, and pulled half back. Abby proclaimed Katie gorgeous, and she promptly blushed. Lily zipped up Katie's dress for her, and it emphasized her delicate shoulders. Katie grumbled when Lily thrust her pair of heels into Katie's arms to put on, but she put them on nevertheless.

Lily quickly did Abby's makeup, since Katie was hopeless with beauty charms. She helped Abby into her dress. Finally they were ready. They trooped out of her room and down the stairs, carefully as so not to fall. James, Sirius, Remus, and Mark were talking amicably as they arrived. Katie quickly walked over to Remus, and kissed him lightly. Mark beamed as he saw Abby approach him. He said lovingly, "You look beautiful." Abby kissed him chastely in response.

Lily looked over at Sirius, who looked dashingly handsome in his button down shirt, tie, and slacks. His hair fell elegantly into his gorgeous gray eyes, and he was very attractive, although Lily did not feel that way in the slightest towards him. Her gaze shifted to James, and she felt herself flush. He was staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before, and she felt like she was burning. He uttered slowly, "You look …"

He abruptly ceased speaking and looked down guiltily. Lily looked away from his pain expression, and smiled tightly at Sirius, who responded with a sympathetic expression. He understood James – he was his brother in all respects except blood.

James, with a strangled voice, said, "I have to go meet Becca."

Sirius nodded slowly as he strode off. Sirius squeezed Lily's hand, and whispered, "He'll be fine."

Lily nodded. "Okay."

They walked slowly to the dance, each couple talking amongst themselves. They arrived in the Great Hall, whose ceiling was charmed to be a starry evening. There were pumpkins floating in midair with candles, and there was a dance floor in one corner, a few tables to sit and eat in another, and a place to get cocktails. Lily was awed by the place, if she did say so herself. They did a bloody brilliant job. As her eyes swept across the room, she caught sight of James, smiling and laughing with Becca, and she felt a pang. What she didn't notice is the laughter and merriment didn't reach his eyes.

She put her hand determinedly in Sirius' and dragged him to the cocktail bar, saying resolutely, "I need a drink."

"Damn straight," he said. Sirius got a champagne glass, and one for Lily. Lily, however, also grabbed a Firewhiskey shot and downed it. "Need to calm down," she said, by way of explanation.

Sirius shrugged carelessly, and handed her the champagne glass, which she took gratefully. She started sipping it, and glanced at Mark and Abby chatting with Katie and Remus. She nudged Sirius, and took him over to the group.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

Katie smiled. "Lils, bloody brilliant party."

"Ditto," said Abby, gesturing with her champagne glass.

"It's beautiful," said Mark with a polite smile.

"We did a good job, didn't we Lily?" said Remus with a beam.

"Indeed we did," agreed Lily joyfully.

People had started making their way onto the dance floor. Of course, Katie decided she wanted to dance so she finished her champagne, took Remus by the arm, and started to pull him to dance. She tripped slightly on her heels, which made Abby laugh, but Remus caught her with firm arms. Soon thereafter, Abby and Mark left to dance. Music was blaring around the room, probably from a Sonorus charm. Sirius called over the music, "Want to dance?"

Lily shrugged and said, "Okay."

He led her to the dance floor and put his arms around her waist. Lily put her arms around his neck and they started moving to the pulsating beat of the music. As she tossed her head to the left, she noticed James staring at her over Becca's head, blatant frustration … and jealousy etched across his handsome features. _Oh fuck, _Lily thought.

Sirius was blissfully unaware of this exchange, and he twirled Lily, who laughed appreciatively. "You're good, Sirius," she said approvingly.

"I've learned well," he said smugly. She smirked at him.

"Arrogance rubbed off from James, did it?" she said sarcastically.

"Nah, the other way around," he said easily, and she giggled. Without knowing what she was doing, she glanced at James again, and he was looking deeply at her. She looked away and avoided his gaze the rest of her time dancing.

Soon, Sirius and she tired of dancing and went to get more drinks – this time, Lily got a martini – and they chatted happily about the party, and the couples in it, with Katie and Remus. Abby and Mark were still dancing contentedly. Lily looked up from her drink, when she heard Sirius say excitedly, "James! Over here!"

James was striding over, Becca Silverstein in tow. Lily scowled automatically at her. She didn't have anything against the girl – she was perfectly nice and intelligent and pretty. In fact, she had talked to Becca last year in Transfiguration together.

James greeted everyone warmly, except Lily, who he saluted with a cold nod. Lily responded with equal frostiness. Becca was polite to everyone, and when she got to Lily, she smiled to Lily warmly and said, "You did a lovely job with the party!"

Lily smiled tightly. "Thank you. Love the dress," she added when she realized a compliment was expected. Lily didn't know why she was being so rude to the girl.

For good measure, she glared at James. He glared back, until Remus coughed and said, "So, Becca, how did you and James decide to go?"

Becca said brightly, "Well, he had run into me in the hallway – it looked like he was storming off – and he knocked into me and he asked me to go. So I said yes! Obviously!"

Lily mimicked in her mind tetchily, "Yes! Obviously!"

Katie had obviously noticed her derisive expression and had snorted champagne. Lily gave Katie a look.

James said with forced cheeriness, "Yes, it was perfect. I'd been meaning to ask Becca and it was good I ran into her!"

Lily coughed loudly, and it sounded suspiciously like, "After you didn't ask me."

James snapped, "No, Lily, I wasn't."

Lily put her hand on her hip and looked up angrily into his irate face. "Okay, then. Whatever," she said shortly.

His face contorted into rage. "Lily, I meant to ask Becca. Not you. Understand that?"

Lily laughed in disbelief. "Okay, James. Whatever you say."

He said furiously, "Who's calling the kettle black, Lily? Do you know how arrogantly you're acting? Not everything revolves around you. Not everything I do is because of you."

Lily looked nonplussed, but retorted bitingly, "Fuck you, you pompous asshole."

"You asked _SIRIUS_!" he all but roared.

"As friends, you daft idiot," she snapped.

He was speechless for a moment. "As you have a date, Lily, I strongly suggest you fuck off and stop insulting Becca," he said coldly.

"Why'd you bring that bint anyway? Couldn't get anyone better?" she said, her voice hard with fury.

He stepped very closely to her. They were now out of the group a little ways, although the others were watching with interest. His face was almost touching hers as he said heatedly, "Leave her out of this, Lily. She did nothing to you. Do _not _insult her."

In the heat of the moment, their noses had touched, and James had to hold himself back with the utmost difficulty from kissing her senseless. Her face was flushed with anger, but she was beautiful. Her eyes glittered and her lips were set in a thin line. In one seamless movement in which her body seemed disconnected from her arm, she took her champagne glass and threw the liquid in his face. He staggered back, sputtering. She gave him one final contemptuous look, before striding out of the Great Hall, her heels echoing like gunfire across the floor.

Katie gave a worried look at Remus, and he pushed her understandingly towards the door, which she exited quickly in search of Lily. Sirius, meanwhile, stared at James curiously, "Mate, what the hell did you say?"

James looked at his best friend faintly, before saying weakly, "I really don't remember. All I know is I've royally fucked up."

Abby nodded. "Yes, you have."

That was just bloody great. What was that saying? Oh, yes. One step forwards, two steps back.


	8. Chapter 8

With Katie next to her, Lily felt slightly mollified. But she was still beyond furious. How dare James behave that way to her? It was so fucking unacceptable.

"That fucking bastard. How dare he! He has no sodding right to dictate whom I take to the party. And you know what else? He didn't even ask me! He thinks he has some sort of silent claim to me or something. It's fucking unbelievable!" she fumed as she paced while Katie sat on her bed, watching her wearily.

"Yes, Lils, I know," she said patiently.

"And he got so close to me and I just snapped. I just threw my drink at him! _Me_!" she said shrilly, almost in hysterics.

Katie grasped her arm gently and prevented her from walking back and forth. "Listen to me," she said calmly, "He's a prick and he didn't have a right to do that. But he did, and it happened, so you have to accept it. Take it gracefully, and behave professionally for your Head Duties. When you don't have to be in contact with him, be as mad as you like. He _was _quite the arsehole."

Lily sighed. "You're right. You're so right. I can't let _him _get in the way of my duties – I'm not going to let him sully my reputation."

Katie nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly."

Lily hugged her thankfully. "Thanks, Kats, you always know what to say. Love you."

Katie patted her on the arm affectionately. "Love you too, darling."

Lily pulled back suddenly. "Katie! The party – Remus – you left him! Go back!"

Katie gave her a knowing look. "You needed me. You come first."

Lily nodded, "I know. But go! There's still stuff going on! I'll be fine. Really."

Katie glanced at her searchingly. "Really?"

"Really."

Katie hugged Lily. "Thank you," she muttered into her ear and left with a grateful smile.

Lily sat down with a heavy sigh on her bed and sat with her legs crossed, even though she was still in her dress. What a night this was turning out to be. Lily fiddled with her wand and she decided to charm her schoolbag into different patterns. Fed up, she turned it back into its original color and realized there was nothing to do in her room. Still in her party attire, she walked down the stairs, her heels reverberating on the floor. She plopped onto the couch, her dress whooshing as she sat. She kicked off her heels and laid down. She suddenly felt utterly exhausted and drained. She felt her eyes drifting shut and she was about to fall asleep when she heard the entrance to the Common Room open. She sat up hastily as James entered who was looking morose.

He glanced at her, and his expression became cold. Lily pulled her heels on, with a murderous look adorning her elegant features. She stomped to her staircase, her dress moving gracefully with her, and she whirled around, glaring at him one last time for good measure, and marched up the stairs to her room.

_Fuck, _he thought miserably.

The next morning during Potions, it was incredibly awkward. Lily sat with her posture erect and was reading through her book, _A Plethora of Potions_ (by E. L. Barwin Baloosha), trying to work on their project. She suddenly slammed it shut, and wrote something down. She nodded, satisfied with herself, and then reopened the book, James observed this with an icy demeanor, and resumed writing.

"My dears!" cried Slughorn jovially. "I would like you to now discuss your potion with your respective partners. Now, hop to it!"

Lily groaned. _Why does this ALWAYS happen to me? _She thought miserably.

James grimaced. The silence stretched out between them, until he cracked. "Lily," he said frigidly, "have you researched about the possible effects of felix felixis when a person uses it?"

"Oh, yes, I have," she said flatly, "and they include never having the misfortune to meet _you._"

James glared at her. "You took the words out of my mouth."

"I'm surprised your brain has the capability to formulate sentences at all," she said sarcastically.

"At least I don't have a stick up my arse!"

"You're a right git, you know that?"

"Well, you're not quite a saint either. Bringing my best friend to spite me? Really?" He gave her a look.

"I did NOT bring Sirius to spite you, you fucking idiot. I brought him _as a friend _because I was dateless!"

"You could've asked me," he said before he could think about what he was doing.

"Sirius isn't a bastard," she stated callously, her face unreadable.

"And _I _am?" he said disbelievingly.

Lily glared one last time, and turned her back and ignored him the rest of the time.

The next evening, Lily was going to visit Katie and Abby in the Gryffindor Common Room, for a much-needed girls' chat. She entered the portrait of the Fat Lady and scanned the room for either girl. Instead of seeing Katie and Abby gossiping and giggling like usual, sprawled out on the floor, she spotted Katie sitting in Remus' lap, snogging his face off. Lily felt a pang of jealousy that Katie got to have a bloke to be with, and she was alone. Since Nathaniel. She felt bereft, and her mind flashed to James. She quickly dispelled this thought and scowled deeply, her mood now plunged into one a dark state.

"Katie," she said, almost growling, "Could you PLEASE not snog him? I don't think I can handle this right now. "

Katie immediately removed her mouth from Remus'. "Lily, Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here yet …"

"Yeah, well," muttered Lily darkly.

Katie got off Remus' lap. Remus shot Lily a sympathetic look. "Sorry," he added sincerely. "I'll let you two talk." He left with a wave and a smile.

Katie grabbed Lily. "Lils, what's going on?"

Lily mumbled, "I don't know… I think I'm just out of sorts."

"Lily, darling, have you made up with James?" Katie said inquisitively, sagely knowing this was the source of Lily's distress.

"No," Lily said. "I'm still royally pissed."

"But it's been a few days. You don't have to forgive him – yet – but you should at least _talk _to the poor bloke. I know he's been feeling like a right git, and this I heard from Remus, and he knows James really well. You should've seen him at practice last night, he was practically going to murder us."

"I'm sure it was something else," Lily said stubbornly. "Why would a fight with _me _both _him_?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Lily Evans. You know very bloody well that he fancies you. Everything that you do affects him."

"Yeah right," Lily said disbelievingly.

"I'm serious," said Katie, looking at Lily closely in the eye.

"But … why?" Lily asked quietly.

"Lily, dear," she said patiently, "he fancies you."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I suppose, he might."

"He does."

"Okay. That doesn't change the fact that I'm furious though."

"Fine, Lils, just know that he does actually like you."

"Yes, whatever," she said indifferently, although Katie could detect _something_ in her eyes. "I'm still not bloody forgiving him. He's going to have to grovel to me. Preferably on his knees."

Katie laughed. "That'll be the day."

"I know," Lily said wryly. "So, how're you and Remus. Are you officially going out yet?"

"No!" cried Katie. "I wish he bloody would. Like, what the fuck is this?"

"He'll come around to it," said Lily reassuringly. "_Clearly_, he fancies you. Speaking of fancying –" her eyes darted around the room "- where is our dear Abby?"

She was off with Mark, snogging, as a matter of fact. But Katie was wise enough not to alert Lily to this. "She's, um, studying in the Library," Katie lied, rather lamely.

"Abby? _Studying?_ You can lie better than that!" Lily snorted.

"Fine, she's snogging Mark. Happy now?" Katie said.

"WHAT?" cried Lily. "Why is everyone but me getting some action? The most action I've gotten since Nathaniel is hugging Sirius Black. That's so pathetic."

Katie howled with laughter. "It's not funny!" Lily said indignantly. "I have no one!"

Katie sobered up. "Lils," she said seriously, "you've got us."

"I know, and I love you for it, but you know what I mean," she said, a tad sadly. "It's not the same."

"I know," Katie sympathized. " I know."

"I've been feeling a bit … lonely, I suppose, lately," she said slowly. And then it hit her. She was lonely. It had been months since she had snogged anyone, or even come close to dating anyone.

"There's always James," said Katie with a sly grin.

"You terrible, horrible girl! I'm going to get you for that!" Lily shrieked. Katie stood up and started bounding across the room, Lily hot on her heels.

"Fuck!" Katie cried as Lily jumped on her back.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Lily said triumphantly. Katie laughed, "Alright, alright."

Lily smirked, her eyes glittering. "I win."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You've always got to be competitive don't you?"

"Clearly." Lily laughed.

"You know, Lily, I wish you wouldn't make Remus patrol. It takes away from snogging –"

"FUCK! I forgot. I have to organize the patrol schedule for this week. McGonagall wants it for tomorrow!" Lily cried. "I have to go. Say hi to Abby."

"Bye, Lils," Katie said amusedly.

Lily waved as she hurried out of the portrait and to her own tower. She rushed into the Heads' Common Room and stopped, as she saw none other than _him. _Oh, bloody hell.

"Potter," she said coldly, "I'll do the Prefects' patrol schedule for tomorrow."

James looked up, his eyes hard. He held up a paper. "I'm doing it now, don't worry."

"No, let me, you'll just cock it up," she insisted.

"Bloody hell, Lily! I'm not mentally challenged. I'm a competent person," he said furiously.

"James," she said evenly, "if you know what's good for you, you will do as I say and hand it over _now._"

"No."

"THAT'S IT!" she cried furiously. With an enraged look etched on her face, she stalked over to where he was and tried to yank it out of his hands. He was too quick for her. He stood with his back to her and he held it in front of him. But he did not anticipate her next move – she jumped on his back with a growl, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arm reaching over his shoulder, trying to grab the sheet of paper. She felt his muscular, toned body against hers, and she felt herself flush. Goodness, it was quite warm.

"Bloody hell, Lily! Get off!" he yelled.

"NO!" she said, hitting him on the shoulder.

He turned around suddenly, and with her on his back, he flopped down onto the couch which was right behind them. "Argh!" she shouted as he landed on top of her. His face was on her chest, which made him feel suddenly uncomfortable. Lily squirming beneath him did not help. Her legs were trapped under his, and she could feel the muscle in his chest through is shirt. _Damn_, she thought passively. She snapped herself out of it and pushed him off her chest. His hand was hanging off the side of the couch, clutching the paper. She made a reach for it, but he moved his hand above his head, and he was sitting up now. Lily's features hardened and she said, "That's IT!"

She scrambled onto his lap and she reached up for the schedule. She did not realize she was straddling him until she saw his strained face. "Give it to me, and I'll get off you," she said coolly.

He ground out, "No," and his grip around the paper tightened.

"Fine, James, have it your way. I'll get it myself," she responded steadily. Anchoring her legs tightly around each side of his waist, she saw his facial expression become tense, and she smiled secretly to herself. She reached up, now that she was firmly secure around him, and careful not to let her chest touch his face, she reached for the schedule. He tried to put his arm higher, but Lily was able to grab his wrist and felt electricity pass between them, unintentionally bumping her chest against him and she thought she heard his breath hitch, and she grabbed the schedule from his hand. She smirked at him coldly and disentangled her limbs from his body. "Thank you," she said with equanimity, "but _I'll _be handling this from now on."

He glared at her in response, his face inscrutable.

She gave him one last cold look before turning, and sauntered back to her room, feeling victorious for more than one thing. Yes, she got her schedule like she wanted. But she could also tell he was going to go mental because of her … tactics to win. Honestly, she hadn't even known she was doing those things until they happened. She just wanted to win.

With a smirk, she redid his schedule, which, if she were COMPLETELY honest, wasn't that bad.

James, on the other hand, was struggling to grapple with what just happened. Had Lily just _straddled _him? Bloody hell. It brought a stream of thoughts to his head that she'd hex him for. He could still feel his chest pressed against hers and her hand around his wrist. It felt … right. Even though he was still mad at her. Bloody hell. He needed a cold shower.

James entered the Heads' Common Room two nights later, and saw a note in Lily's neat scrawl.

_James,_

_I'm patrolling alone. You take the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff route. I'll do Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_Lily._

Oh, Merlin. Why did she go off without him? He thought that maybe they could talk. It had been an awkward two days, worsening his already terrible week. This was compounded by the fact that he couldn't get the image and feeling of her pressed against him out of his head. Fuck. He ran a hand through his hair. He dropped his bag, ensured he had his wand with him, and left in a hurry. He began patrolling, aimlessly wandering the corridors. He only had to send two couples to bed, both from Gryffindor. He heard a moan emitting from a broom cupboard. He opened the door, and saw …. Sirius.

"Padfoot?" he cried disgustedly.

Sirius looked up and grinned. "Sorry, mate."

James backed away. He put his hands up, and as he closed the door, he said, "Carry on. I don't want to know."

"Bye, mate!" he heard through the door as he continued on. He passed through one more corridor before he decided to check on Lily's whereabouts. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked for the dot labeled "Lily Evans." She was in the corridor near Gryffindor, but there was Austin Flint next to her. What the fuck? He felt his fist clench. He hurried off in the direction of Lily, taking all the shortcuts he knew.

Meanwhile, Lily had been patrolling, lost in her own thoughts when she heard a leering voice call out, "Evans, fancy seeing you here."

Lily whirled around. "Flint?" she said.

"Yes, Evans," he drawled. He eyed her up and down and Lily felt herself grow rigid.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Why, you, Evans," he responded flirtatiously.

"Flint," she snapped, "You're out of bed after hours. I suggest you hightail it back to your common room."

"But then you and I couldn't …" he winked.

"Flint! I'm serious. Get the hell out of here before I deduct points."

"But, Evans – " he began, and Lily began to pull out her wand, when she heard an enraged, hard voice say, "Enough, Flint."

"_James_?" she said, astounded, as Flint said, "Potter?"

"Flint," he remarked coolly, "I suggest you leave, before I hex the living daylights out of you for harassing the Head Girl."

Flint flinched, but grumbling, said, "But we were just going to –"

"Flint! Get the fuck out of here, before I seriously hurt you," he said with a flat tone.

Flint gave one last lecherous leer in Lily's direction, before departing.

Lily sighed, relieved. "James, I – "

He looked at her oddly, and said evenly, "Well, now that you're okay, I'll be going."

Without another word, he left, leaving Lily confused and shocked. How had he known she was here? Why did he help her? She wanted answers to these unanswered questions.

Lily made her way silently back to her Common Room, her mind reeling. She was happy when she didn't see James there. He must have still been patrolling. She quietly crept up to her room, and crawled into bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Lily recounted the tale to an astonished Abby and a flummoxed Katie.

"He did _what_?" said Abby. "But how?'

"I don't –" Lily began to respond.

"Wait a minute!" Katie interrupted. "I know how! The Marauder's Map!"

"The WHAT?" said Lily and Abby in unison.

"Well, it's this bit of parchment that the Marauders enchanted to reveal the location of everyone in the castle."

Lily looked impressed. "That's quite advanced magic."

Abby eyed her. "Lils, you would mention that. That's not the point. The question is _why _did he help her? And why do you know about the map, Kats?"

"Remus told me," answered Katie simply. "And because James fancies Lily."

"But we're fighting," pointed out Lily.

"Yes, but doesn't change the fact that he fancies you," said Abby wisely.

"Still. I mean, Flint isn't stupid enough to try anything on me. He knows I'd hex him. James knows that too. He didn't need to come."

Katie said smoothly, "Lily, he's very protective of you. Remember last year when those Slytherins hit on me after the Quidditch match to Ravenclaw?"

"Yes…" said Lily.

"Well, when James found out, he went mental. He hexed all three of the idiots that tried to make a move on me, even though I hexed them myself."

"I didn't know that!"

"Lils, darling, he's very keen on protecting us. Nothing will change that. Even rows." Abby gave Lily a look.

Lily sighed. "I know, but Merlin he is so damn frustrating. I had to _climb _on top of him the other day to get the Prefect schedule for patrolling and –"

"WHAT?" yelled Abby.

"Yes, dear," Lily said wearily. "I did."

"Wait, explain!"

"Well, I went back to my tower, and was going to do the schedule, but the sod had it already so I wanted to get it from him but he wouldn't give it. So I had to go threaten him, and he didn't listen. So I jumped on his back, and we fell on the couch, and then he _still _wouldn't hand it over, so I sat on his lap, reaching for the stupid thing and –"

"You _straddled _him?" said Katie disbelievingly.

"I didn't mean to!" cried Lily. "I was just trying to get it back."

"Lily! Do you know how MEAN that is? He's a bloke, who fancies you, and you cannot do that to him. You _do _know what you straddling him does to him, right?" Abby said as if talking to an idiot.

Lily flushed. "Fuck."

"Fuck is right," said Katie with a grin.

"Shut UP!" Lily picked up her napkin and flung it at Katie. Katie grinned unabashedly and shrugged.

"Who has to shut up?" came Remus' voice floating over as he sat down next to Katie, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Sirius ambled in and sat next to Lily. If they were coming, then James was too.. oh, there he was. He sat down next to Abby with a blank expression.

"Me, because Lily –" Katie was silenced by Lily's menacing glare.

"Lily what?" inquired Sirius with a smile.

"I, um, finalized the patrol schedules, and was going to bring it up with –" Lily began.

"That's not the only thing that was Lily brought _up_, was it?" said Abby with a wink. Lily turned puce and James' head shot up. He glared at Abby.

Sirius observed this exchange with confusion. "What the bloody hell are you –"

Katie, realizing Abby's faux pas, smoothly cut in, "Nothing. Abby's just being a blighter, _isn't she_?" she gave Abby a pointed look.

Abby mumbled an incoherent statement.

James was playing with a roll, and crumbling it into little bits. He stood up suddenly, and said darkly, "Padfoot, Moony, I'll meet you in Transfiguration." He strode out of the Great Hall, with Lily staring after him.

"Lily, you alright?" said Katie worriedly.

"Yeah," replied Lily vaguely. "Just… thinking." She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and played with her cereal.

"Okay," Abby said understandingly. She restrained Katie from inquiring further by giving her a significant look.

Remus asked hesitantly, "What's this all about? Is this about the other night?"

Lily looked up sharply. "HE told you?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Er, yeah, he mentioned it. In passing, of course."

Remus added, "But he only told us about the fight. Did something … happen during the fight?"

Lily looked discomfited. "Er, possibly."

"And…?"

"I might have straddled him by accident," she mumbled.

"You _what_?" shouted Sirius.

"Yeah," replied Lily. "I did. I didn't mean to! I just was arguing with him and…"

"DO you _know_ what that does to a bloke? Especially YOU to _James? _Are you bloody insane?"

"I know, I know, I just," spluttered Lily.

"You just what?" Sirius said harshly. "Screwing with his feelings?"

Lily glared at him. "No! You know perfectly well it was unintentional! We've only become friends. I don't fancy him. We're fighting, for fuck's sake. After the Halloween party …"

Sirius was silenced by this and looked immensely guilty. "I know, I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that. I should've foreseen his jealousy…"

"I know. This week is so bloody terrible. Everything's gone wrong." Lily looked so dejected that Sirius slung an arm around her back.

"Cheer up, Lils," he said comfortingly. "He'll come round."

"Really?" she asked, a tinge hopefully.

"Really. Trust me, I know him. He's my best friend."

"Thanks," said Lily gratefully.

"By the way, Katie," said Remus suddenly. "You know it's Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Oh yes! Merlin, I forgot!" cried Katie.

"Katie, will you go with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Obviously, you arse!" she said gleefully.

"You are so eloquent," he teased affectionately.

"Oh, shut it," she responded, hitting him on the arm.

"And Lils, Abby, Sirius – we're all going together. This way James will be forced to come round. Oh, and Mark," she added as an afterthought.

"WHAT?" shouted Lily.

"Yes, Lils," she said patiently. "You're coming."

"No, I am not bloody going with him. Do you know how AWKWARD that will be?"

"Deal with it. You need to make up at some point anyways."

"Oh, hell. But if he makes one wrong move, he won't be able to have children. Yeah?" said Lily.

"Fine, Lily, you're coming," acquiesced Abby.

"Lily," said Sirius after a pause, "I'm going to go have a talk with James. I'm fed up with all this bullshit."

Lily smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Okay, I'll be off," he patted Lily on the back and smiled at Abby and Katie. He left and Lily smiled.

"Well, I just love Sirius all the more for that," said Lily happily.

"Yeah, he's a good mate," agreed Remus. "Really good bloke."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a player," said Abby nastily.

"Abby!" Katie cried. "Enough! Sirius is a good friend, and _you _have not been today. So just – enough."

That silenced Abby, and she looked shameful. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Lily laughed. "Sweetie, it's okay."

"Aye, Abby, it is," assented Katie.

Abby smiled and they chatted until Slughorn shooed them out of the breakfast to go to class.

Sirius, meanwhile, had jogged to catch up with James, who was striding to class. He knew Abby's comment had bothered James, and he was determined to talk to him.

"Oi! Prongs!" he yelled. "Slow down, mate."

James' head jerked around. "Hey," he said.

"Mate, we've got to talk," Sirius said solemnly.

"About what?" asked James cautiously.

"Lily, this morning, the fight, parts of which you've evidently omitted when you told Remus and me."

James flinched. "I didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, now we are," he said forcefully.

James heaved a deep sigh. "Very well. What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell us about what Lily did to you?" Sirius questioned.

"I didn't want you to bloody know more about it, okay? I fancy her, you know that. We're rowing, and everything's bloody gone to hell. This week has been terrible." James looked angry.

"Okay. So why don't you reconcile with Lily?" Sirius said logically.

"Because we're ruddy fighting, yeah? I'm not just going to go up to her, and be like, 'sorry I cocked up, be friends with me?'"

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Mate, that's funny. But you just need to talk to her. I know she's upset that you're fighting."

"Is she?" James looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, of course she is! You're friends! And you completely overreacted about me and her going to the party together! For Merlin's sake, Prongs, we went as friends! _Friends_. You KNOW I don't fancy Lily like that. I love her like a sister. We're mates. Nothing more," Sirius explained, looking at James imploringly.

Sirius looked so serious that James felt assured that he wasn't lying. "I know," he said softly.

"Good," and Sirius pounded James on the back. "She'll come round eventually. Although first, you two have to make up."

"I know."

"Oh, and by the way, you're coming with us to Hogsmeade. The girls are coming. That means Lily. So you'd better by that day."

James looked sharply at Sirius. "Why?" he whined.

Sirius gave him a glare. "Too bad, mate. You have to make up with her sometime."

"Fine, but I really want to tell you that you blow."

"I know." Sirius grinned cheekily.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily hopped out of the shower in a rush. She had overslept and quickly showered. She needed to meet Abby in two hours and she wanted to finish her book (yes, she was a bibliophile) She toweled the water out of her hair and then wrapped one around her body. She opened the door – and there stood James. It took him a second to register the image before him, and then he gawked. Bloody hell!

Lily flinched. "James, I'm sorry. I overslept. I –"

James burst out with a pained look on his face, "Bloody hell, Lily, it's like you're trying to murder me or something." He took in her damp hair hanging around her face and her towel wrapped around her body, which ended mid-thigh. _Fuck_, he thought gloomily, _why does this have to be me?_

Lily flushed dark red. "Uh, I'll be going …"

She clutched the towel tightly around herself and pushed past James with the utmost speed. He pushed a hand through his hair and groaned. He wouldn't be sleeping for weeks… why did these events always happen to him when he couldn't be with her, let alone speak to her, because they were still fighting. Ruddy hell.

Lily slammed her door shut, and threw herself on her bed. She had the worst luck in the world. _Merlin, I can't handle this anymore. Why does this keep happening to me? _She thought wretchedly.

She pulled on a long-sleeved shirt and some cords and flats. She cautiously walked into the Common Room, where James sat, doing some homework of some sort. He looked up as she descended the last stair into the Common Room, and he met her eyes. She quickly looked away, and headed out of the Common Room. She felt overly stressed by the ongoing predicament with James, school, and pressures of being Head Girl. She felt an overwhelming desire to release her stress. She needed to run. Realizing she was inadequately garbed for such an activity, she rushed back to the Heads' tower and ran up to her room again. She threw on a sports bra and tank and leggings. She put on a fleece to ward off the late autumn chill, and muffs. She hurried out of the Heads' Common Room and through the winding corridors of the castle and she finally approached the exit. She felt exhilaration wash over her as the crisp air hit her face. She loved the fall. It was her favorite season.

With increasing speed, she jogged onto the grounds of Hogwarts, relishing the multitude of colors in the trees and the beautiful Scottish landscape. The rolling hills, with lush grass, graced the backdrop of the Great Lake, and their reflection was mirrored in the lake. The water shimmered in the sunlight and Lily pounded on the grass as she ran. She loved the stress that was being washed away by the strenuous exercise, and she felt endorphins engulf her. This was utter euphoria.

It was Friday night, the night before Hogsmeade. Currently, Lily was pleading with Abby not to make her go tomorrow with James and the rest of the Marauders.

"I really don't think that I should go. He's a bloody pillock, and we're fighting, and it's just unnecessary for me to go…" she trailed off expectantly.

"No, Lils," Abby said sharply. "You're coming. End of story. Sorry."

"WHY?"

"Because once and for all, you need to stop letting this problem fester. You always do that, Lils! It's not okay! It's one of your worst traits that you need to work on. This is a perfect way to tackle that," Abby said astutely.

Lily glared because she was angry at the transparency she was displaying, and that Abby could read her like an open book. "Oh, hell," she muttered.

Abby smiled smugly. "There, it's settled. Tomorrow we're going."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Abby. Listen, I have to go owl my parents. I haven't had time to write them this week, and I really need to."

"Kay, we'll talk later." Abby waved as she left.

"Abby," said Katie suddenly, "have you been with Mark recently?"

Abby looked perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Have you … spent any time together recently?"

Abby said slowly, "Not much lately, I suppose, but we've both been busy."

Katie looked thoughtful. "Hm, yeah. Okay." She shrugged and pulled a sweater over her head. "Ready for Hogsmeade?"

Abby's face broke out into a grin. "You bet. Now, let's go meet those big-headed idiots."

Katie smiled in response. "C'mon."

They walked down the stairs when they saw Lily climbing through the portrait hole.

Lily came into the room and glowered. "This is rubbish, Kats. I mean, _honestly_, why do we have to go out with those nobs?"

Katie stalked over and yanked Lily by the arm. "Lily, you promised. You can't renege on your part of the deal, okay?"

Lily acquiesced, "Very well."

Abby said sharply, "Lily, a moment please?"

Lily went over to her and Abby dragged her to a far corner of the room, out of earshot of Katie. "Lily, you have to be nice on this rendezvous. Katie is looking forward to being with Remus, it's a bit like their first date –"

"But James and I are fighting."

Abby gave her a look that silenced her effectively. "_Lily. _You're being selfish. Let's make Kats happy, yeah? She deserves it. You mustn't impede on it and you have to be altruistic this once for Katie."

Lily felt shamed. Katie did deserve this. She was unfailingly supportive of Lily and her problems – her many many problems, might she add – and she needed to reciprocate. She wouldn't let bloody James Potter infringe on her friendships, too. He seemed to permeate every aspect of her life, for fuck's sake.

"Okay," Lily said with a twinge of guilt at the thought of Katie. "I'll play nice."

"Three butterbeers, and a round of shots for the six of us," said James suavely to Madam Rosmerta. He turned back to the table, where four grinning faces and one smiling uneasily at him were watching him. He unwittingly winked – at Lily – out of sheer habit because he fancied her so damn much. _We're supposed to be fighting_, he reminded himself again.

He sauntered back to the table and sat down next to Katie, who was looking at Remus with a fire in her eyes, which Remus reciprocated. If only Lily looked at him like that, mused James with a downward glance. He chanced a look at Lily, who was looking at him intently. Her green eyes bore into his for a moment, and then she looked away, as though embarrassed, a pink tinge spreading across her cheeks. In a twisted, perverted way, James was pleased he could elicit _any _kind of reaction from her – it meant she cared. And that, above all else, was immeasurably important to James. It was his pre-eminent wish that she care for him, in some way or another.

Conversation bounced back and forth, easily, between them and it was a fun time. Nevertheless, Lily and James were not contributing much to the chatter. Resolutely, James stood up and wandered over to Lily. She was mindlessly stirring her drink and he bent down and whispered into her ear, his deep voice rumbling in her ear, "They're being all coupleish. Let's get out of here, yeah?"

Lily unwittingly felt shivers rush up and down her body, and the back of her neck tingle. She bit back a sigh and replied, "Er, I suppose that would be fine, yes."

James smiled in relief. "Brilliant. I, er, want to talk, too."

Panic flashed across Lily's face, and it hardened slightly. "What about?" she asked harshly.

"Us." He looked at her pleadingly.

"_US? _There is no US, James! We –" she began tirading, but he cut her off and pulled her by the hand (and how good did it feel to have her hand encased by his) outside.

"Walk and talk," instructed James with a grin. Lily felt herself immediately relax.

James still had his arm gripping Lily, but he loosened his hold on her, and threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. She felt the warmth of his chest through his jacket, and she felt oddly comforted. She let him leave his arm around her, and he was pleasantly surprised by this.

"So, Lily," he began, a tad nervously, "we've been rowing loads lately. I think we should stop…"

"I know," she said, rather quietly. "It's not been very pleasant."

"I've not had the best two weeks," he admitted with a grimace. "In fact, I've been bloody miserable. I love having you … as a friend," he quickly amended.

Lily either didn't notice his mistake, or chose to ignore it. "Me too," she agreed. "Plus, I live with you, so it's rather hard to fight with you…"

_Progress!_ James thought gleefully. She was making a joke with him! This meant things were on the right track.

"Quite. We keep … bumping into each other," he said with a sly grin and he winked. She gave a pealing laugh.

"Shut up," she said, giggling. "Goodness, you're impossible."

"I can't help taking the piss with you. It's just something about you .." he trailed off smirking pompously.

"You're a git, I hope you know," she said.

"I know."

"ARGH! JAMES!" She smacked him in frustration. He gave a deep laugh and threw his arm about her.

"Oi! You lot!" Their heads whipped around at Sirius' voice calling them. "We're going to Zonko's and Scrivenshaft's. Coming along?"

"Why not?" Lily said, and James and she walked over to the group. They arrived at Zonko's and the Marauder's eyes lit up. "Oh you immature prats," said Lily good-naturedly. "I cannot believe you _like _this stuff, you are bloody stupid."

They were behaving like lunatics, running about the place, gathering pranking materials and exclaiming excitedly over the new wares. They were like insane patients who escaped from the mental hospital and had found their favorite place in the world. Really, she needed to phone St. Mungo's and reserve a place for these escaped mental retards. Oh, and while she was at it, reserve a spot for herself since she was hanging out with these daft idiots. Bloody hell.

Finally, after what seemed like bleeding _hours _in the bloody store, they were ready to go and they popped into Scrivenshaft's and bought a few quills. Thereafter, they headed home.

They headed straight for the Heads' Common room and plopped down on the plush chairs. Katie sat on the arm of Remus' chair and he looked a little flustered with her so close. Lily was lying against James' legs while sitting on the floor and Abby was trying to move away from Sirius as far as possible.

"So…."

"So…."

Katie and Sirius exchanging looks, dangerous glints in their eyes. _Fuck, _that only meant one thing: drinking. Lots and lots of booze.

And _that …. _Well, it usually had pretty egregious unintended consequences.

Before Lily could say 'hippogriff', Katie was holding a few bottles of Firewhiskey and Sirius held shot glasses, champagne, and champagne flutes. Damn, they were fast. Well, experience did that to a person. They perhaps had a little _too _much experience.

Sirius starting pouring, and Katie started doling the drinks out. "Cheers, mates," Sirius said with a clink of his glass with Katie's. They started chatting, and Lily soon felt the warmth of the drink overtake her. Now, _this _was nice.

As more and more rounds were passed out, the conversation got more animated, rowdy, and lively. Katie was gesticulating wildly, Abby was pontificating, Sirius was crying laughing, and James was loving feeling Lily against him.

Abby said slyly, "Okay, you lot. Time for truth or dare!"

Lily gestured with her flute. "Absobloodylutely not! How old are we? Three?"

Abby glared. "Doesn't matter. It's _fun._"

Lily looked around, saw everyone's faces, and sighed in defeat. _Whatever, _she thought flippantly, _I'll just drink more and play. I've got nothing better to do. _

"Okay, Remus first!" announced Sirius. "But everyone has to get in a circle."

Everyone climbed off the couches and onto the ground where they sat in a circular formation (although skewed because of their inebriation) and Lily felt her knees touching James and a jolt passed through her stomach.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, Remus, I dare you to…. Have Katie sit in your lap but you can't kiss her."

Katie glared at Sirius. "You're a complete shit, I hope you know."

Sirius smirked, "I know."

She sauntered over to Remus and sat down in his lap, moving around to get comfortable, and Lily felt for Remus, because his face was pained. He glared at Sirius.

"Now, Lily?"

"Yeeeeeeeessssssssssss?" said Lily with overpronunciation. When Lily was smashed, she began to say things with more emphasis than necessary.

"Truth or dare?"

Lily considered, "Uh, truth."

"Who would you rather shag – me or James?" he asked wickedly.

Lily looked pensive, then said without hesitation, "James. Fabulous upper body."

James reddened. "Lils, you're way too drunk, mate."

She laughed. "I'm aware."

Sirius continued, "Truth or dare, Prongs?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to kiss Lily everywhere but on the lips."

James looked furious, even in his drunken haze. "_What_?"

"You heard me."

He moved over to Lily. He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver, "I'm sorry."

She giggled drunkenly. He placed kisses along her jaw and her cheeks and then her forehead, leaving a warm trail as he went. Lily gave a small sigh and James clenched Lily's hair. He began his ministrations on her neck, first under her chin, then moving down the graceful arch of her neck, and her pulse. She was moaning now, feeling his rough skin against hers. He gently sucked on a hollow in her shoulder and arched into the kiss. He stopped at her neckline, but kissed her collarbone one last time and she gave a satisfied groan. He felt his southern regions tighten in response. He quickly pulled away, leaving Lily who looked quite dazed.

She said, in a bit of a haze, "You can't do that and just … just … _leave_!"

She shimmied over to him and pulled herself clumsily into his lap. She kissed his neck, and then a spot under his chin, and James felt himself quiver under her touch. The skin where her lips touched burned. It was just the two of them, or it seemed – no one else mattered. Lily locked her fingers in his hair, and was about to place her lips on his mouth, when she felt herself being tugged off James' lap, and she giggled, smashed. Sirius had pulled her off because he saw where this was unintentionally going, and he wanted to stymie the damage before there were serious problems.

James was still shaking from her ministrations, and he felt frozen to the spot. He still felt the skin where her lips and fingers touched tingle. He, drunkenly, tried to clear his head and laid his head against the side of the couch.

Katie and Abby were lolling off to sleep, but Katie was sober enough to murmur, "Sirius …. Put her, in … her –" she yawned " – room."

Sirius nodded, uncharacteristically sober for a game like this, and lifted Lily and put her up in her room, carefully laying her on the bed. He walked back down to see James struggling to stand, from exhaustion and inebriation. James saw Abby and Katie half-asleep on the ground, and he knew foggily that he had to help Remus get them back to Gryffindor tower. So he pulled himself up, and walked sluggishly over to the girls, where Remus was beginning to pick up Katie in his arms, and he looked at her lovingly. A content expression passed over his face. She shifted a little in his arms, leaning against his chest, and James smirked slightly. James lifted Abby up with relative ease; he felt better that he was standing and Katie was very light.

They silently carried them back to Gryffindor, and they took them up to the boys' dorm since they could not access the girls'. They put Abby in Sirius' bed for lack of a spot to put her. Sirius would just have to deal. Of course, they placed Katie in Remus' bed, and he got in next to her. "Night, James," he muttered sleepily and James waved and left.

He trudged back to the Head tower and headed straight for bed.


End file.
